Fate: Unlimited dragons world
by UA1991
Summary: Никто не застрахован от случайностей. Проведение ли это, или чья то злая шутка и в один момент казалось бы один шаг оставшийся к воссоединению с близкими людьми растягивается до бесконечности, а путь на конце которого уже виднелся дом теряется в мириадах калейдоскопа.
1. Пролог Призыв Слуги

**Пролог.** **Призыв слуги**

Призыв слуги для войны Святого Грааля получает самим Граалем, задача же мага только произнести нужные слова перед кругом призыва слуги. Это, что касается самого призыва слуги (все же удержание служения в этом мире к самому ритуалу призыва в некотором роде уже не относится). Всё остальное делает Грааль, начиная с создания связи мира материального и Трона Героев; заканчивая налаживанием связи мастер-слуга со всеми прилагающимися к этой связью атрибутами.

Но самое, пожалуй, удивительное и в то же время абсурдное обстоятельство в том, что было бы проработанно не было по своей структуре и задействованному ресурсам Война Святого Грааля, никому достоверно так и неизвестно, на каких принципах установлен круг. Хотя вернее будет сказать, что неизвестны детальные механизмы действия данной структуры. Чтобы понятнее, к примеру, если брать параллельные временные линии с множеством фальшивых войн Святого Грааля, то ни разу не удалось без участия Грааля из Фуюки воспроизвести войну Святого Мато, Тосака и Айнцбёрн. Хотя ритуал призыва и можно было бы назвать успешно скопированным, но в данном случае именно «скопированным» ритуал и является. Создатели фальшивых войн обычно, как и участники настоящей войны в Фуюки,до конца так и не понимает сути тех или иных компонентов. В некотором роде подобное обстоятельство было символическим в отношении магов, что желаю достичь истока, пытались отринуть человечность, но сколь бы совершенные и сложные механизмы они не использовали, всегда присутствовала сугубо человеческая черта - «непонимание» в той или иной степени.

Если же кто то спросит, какое отношение имеет столь бессмысленная информация к этой истории?

Ответ будет самым простым, не касающимся каких-либо ошибками в системе ритуала.

По сути, событие, давшее начало этой истории, вполне укладывается в механизм правил призыва слуги. Можно сказать в данных программного обеспечения ритуала, если перевести на более современные примеры. Конечно аналогия не точная, но в человеческом восприятии вряд ли найдётся более близкая концепция этого явлению. Для примера, общеизвестным фактом является призыв в войну Святого Грааля героических душ из Трона Героев. И за эту общепринятостью затерялась фактическая допустимая погрешность обращения существ, не связанных с Троном. Конечно подобное исключение никем не было специально добавлением в «ПО». Но все же убрать этот своеобразный баг не представлялось возможным. (В хорошем или плохом смысле,зависит от того, кого или что маг призовёт к себе в мастерскую). Фактически реликвии и ритуал призыва не смотря на допустимость «промаха» и есть ключми к гарантии того, что маг не промахнётся мимо трона, «но иногда даже палка стреляет» как говорит народная мудрость. И именно с подобного «выстрела» началась эта история.

* * *

Молодая девушка, еще раз перепроверив все приготовления и как обычно, что в некотором смысле стало аксиомой для большинства линий калейдоскопа, упустила из виду сбившиеся часы.

Её рассеяность удивительно совмещалась с природным талантом из-за чего время от времени и происходили мелкие аварии. Ничего страшного. Но возможности для скучных лекций она своему опекуну успела дать предостаточно. Чем тот пользовался с превеликим удовольствием.

И в этот момент подобным упущением стали сбившиеся на час часы, от чего не подозревая о том Рин начала ритуал на час раньше, чем нужно ей для реализации задуманного в том виде, в котором ему это нужно. В ином случае часы стали бы единственным препятствием. Оставленная от отца драгоценность была бы идеальной заменой заготовленной в качестве катализатора реликвии. Но в этот раз случилась ещё одна оплошность. Камня с накопленной за несколько поколений праной не оказалось на месте. Предмет, который должен был заменить в заранее заранее заготовленную вещь был утерян в какой-то момент дня.

К сожалению пропажа была замечена лишь перед началом вызова. Паника охватила ум молодой девушки. Тело задрожало от нервов, которые с некоторым трудом и через какое-то время ищут контроль над под контролем. Вдох-выдох. «Ничем не поможешь. Осталось не вызванными двое слуг и затягивать больше не имело смысла ». Своеобразное убеждение сработало и маг хоть и нервничая, но решила всё же приступить к ритуалу. Конечно сейчас уже придётся обойтись менее впечатляющими запасами в менее вместительных камнях, но иного пути сейчас не было видно. Точнее не было времени на реализацию своих вариантов. «Нужно было действовать.Тем более, что без катализатора должен быть ... нет, будет вызван самый близкий к характеру мастера слуга. Это было в некотором смысле одним из условий ритуала призыва.

Уверенности правда было не достаточно для того, что бы погасить все волнение. Импульсивный характер Тосаки не было столь изменчивым, что бы просто перейти от состояния волнения к полному или хоть сколь ни будь стоящему спокойствию.

Как итог оставшегося волнения хватило для небольшого, буквально крошечной погрешности. Её импульсивность стала ее главным спутником в этом ритуале, а возможность критически оценивать ситуацию хоть и не полностью, но была подавлена страхом неудачи всё-ещё тая, где то в глубине души откуда его было не просто искоренить, при этом подавленные чувства всё ещё могли влиять на девушку-подросток.

Как и большинство магов до неё, Рин приступила к ритуалу призыва все так же, как и большинство, уверенная в общеизвестном факте о том, как устраивается ритуала Войны Святого Грааля, что главное тиражировать правильно арию и наполнить круг в определённое время праной.

 ** _[Серебро и Железо - камни основы.]_**

 ** _[Созидая контракт, да скрепятся основы._** ]

Первые две строки не предполагали чего-то особенного и не имело двузначного толкования ... по крайней мере, так должно быть. Именно с данными слов и началась череда отклонений. Стечение обстоятельств и слова «железо» и «контракт» стали первыми в череде искажений допущенных невольно, но заложивших окончательно фундамент будущего «контракта»; когда слова "да скрепятся основы" были произнесены, в результате чего запрос был отправлен ... мимо Трона Героев.

 ** _[Направит пусть выбор мой древний Хранитель.]_**

Будь всё в ритуале призыва верно (наличие реликвии, эмоции под контролем), и этот слог не имел бы значения. Ведь втроем Героев. Иначе и быть не может. Фактически призыватель является самым предпочтительным катализатором. Именно этим способом и руководствомвалась Рин Тосака. Но в самом этом случае катализатором стал ее «потенциал». То, что реализовано не было и не известно, может ли это когда-либо положило начало цепи случайностей. Магиск обращается к древности, сказания, что само по себе является символизмом легенд. В другом случае промахнуться мимо «ТРОНА» было бы невозможно. Перед тем, как начать, Варианты в подобном случае не многие и не лучшие. Просачивающиеся через какой-либо контроль эмоции не были в этом случае лучшим дополнением.

 ** _[Мастер великий - Швайнорг Прародитель.]_**

К счастью, следующая строка девушка произвела раньше, чем какая-либо тварь успела ухватиться за образовавшийся «хвост» пути к реальному миру. В этом случае, если вы не уверены в том, что я не знаю, Как не удивительно, но наличие имени в мире, где бы можно пройти по образовавшемуся «пути».

 ** _[Яростен вой ветров преграждающих.]_**

 ** _[Врата к короне стеной охраняющих.]_**

Строки символизировали концепцию своеобразной преграды, что была введена в ритуал призыва. Своеобразная охрана. Все, что могло быть опасным в понимании призывательницы, не должно пройти. Казалось, и так крепкая защита была усилена до предела, насколько вообще могла быть сильна защита у ритуала для призыва из неизвестности чего-то неясного.

 ** _[Запутанный путь - Последнее средство.]_**

 ** _[Укажет мне истинный путь в королевство.]_**

Не зацепившийся за Трон призыв в данном случае действительно стал Запутанным, но всё же прямым путём, что с той стороны должен привести призываемое существо в круг призыва, который уже является своеобразной защитой для мастера.

 ** _[Наполнись. Наполнись. Наполнись. Наполнись. Наполнись.]_**

Мана из цепей и камней потекла в круг призыва. Усиливая его влияние и призыв. С той стороны пришёл неясный отклик.

 ** _[Пять раз для каждой копии.]_**

 ** _[Уничтожь остановившееся время.]_**

Искажение пространственно-временного континуума впервые проявилось в рамках круга, но за ярким свечением круга еле заметная размытость и колебания, казалось бы света, были фактически незаметны.

Где-то в неизвестности кто-то нуждающийся в желании, но не несущий угрозы в понимании призывательницы зацепился за призыв. Грааль, исполняя свою роль бросил на неизвестного поток информации с обещанием приза. В некотором смысле наживка, которая была схвачена будто спасательный круг неизвестным.

 ** _[Я взываю.]_**

 ** _[Я объявляю.]_**

 ** _[Тело твоё под командой моей.]_**

 ** _[Я вверяю судьбу свою мечу твоему.]_**

На том конце существо удивилось. С мечом он, конечно, был знаком, но именно что лишь знаком. До мастерства ему далековато будет. Проще без оружия бить. Но всё же он решил зацепиться за объявление.

 ** _[Следуя зову Святого Грааля, если ты принимаешь сии волю и разум, ответь мне.]_**

 ** _[Я клянусь.]_**

 ** _[Я стану воплощением добра мира иного.]_**

 ** _[Я стану крушителем зла мира иного.]_**

 ** _[О, Семь небес, что скрыты Тремя Великими Словами,]_**

 ** _[Явись из круга призыва, Страж Равновесия!]_**

Казалось, высокопарные общение не должно иметь значения, но в сочетании с призом существо дало своё согласие, в то же мгновении появляясь из пространственно-временного искажения в своей физической форме. Высвободившаяся энергия снесла установленные барьеры, но Рин успела укрепить собственное тело достаточно для того, чтобы не потерять сознания. Хотя удар об стену мастерской безболезненным не назовёшь. Но всё же сознание девушка не потеряла, а потому могла видеть проявившуюся на месте круга двухметровую тень, очертаниями походившую на какой-то доспех, но поднявшаяся в мастерской пыль и мусор скрыла более явные детали прибывшего.

* * *

В одно мгновение всё изменилось. Песня детей, сколь бы абсурдной не казалась, но в то же время наполненная теплотой и невысказанное верой, до этого слышимая словно была рядом, угасла. Окно, открытое в грани измерений и показывающее путь домой, в мгновение исчезло. Что-то непонятное происходило здесь в грани измерений, и чувства относительно этого были не радужными. Затихший на какое-то мгновение Драйг пока молчал. Почему-то появилось явное ощущение, будто дракон прислушивается к чему-то. Но понять этого не удавалось. Великий красный и Офис, только что бывшие буквально рядом, исчезли, оставив вместо себя лишь переливающееся разными красками калейдоскопа междумирье. Тревога, охватившая меня, усилилась. От волнения задал единственный волнующий меня вопрос в голос:

— Что происходит? — Неизвестность пугала, а путь домой исчез в неизвестности. В это время голос подал Драйг:

— Я не уверен, партнёр, но, похоже, мы потерялись в глубинах пространственного разрыва. Я не знаю, почему это произошло, но, возможно, это каким-то образом связано с твоим новым телом и тем, при помощи кого оно было создано. Пространственный разрыв по праву можно назвать домом Великого Красного и Офис. Ты же, как получивший силу и плоть этих двух существ, в какой-то мере также стал большей частью принадлежать междумирью, а «мечта» Великого красного и «бесконечность» Офис каким-то образом повлияли на определение дома для тебя.

— И в чем проблема? — Этот вопрос был в самом деле естественным, неудивительно, что именно его первым и задал. Хотя уверенности, в том, что Драйг знает ответ, не было.

— Не знаю, как объяснить, но ты видишь эти переливы цветов, будто в калейдоскопе? — Драйг будто указывал на сам вид пространственного разрыва — Эти переливы цветов не что иное как отражения иных миров, параллельные или альтернативные вселенные, возникающие по причинам разного рода расхождения того или иного действия или события. Объяснять долго, поэтому если вкратце, то Великий Красный и Офис также имеют своих двойников в параллельных мирах, но так как пространственный разрыв — их вотчина, не будет ошибочным сказать, что каждый двойник этих двух существ вне зависимости от вселенной является частью одного целого. Ты же изначально принадлежал к фиксированной вселенной. И это главная причина нынешней проблемы. Даже если открыть сейчас окно в реальный мир, нет никаких гарантий, что ты попадёшь именно в свой мир. Единственный выход найти Офис или Великого Красного и попросить провести к твоему родному миру. А то зная тебя, не мал шанс натолкнуться на какого-нибудь двойника. Понимаешь? И прежде чем ты начнёшь паниковать относительно времени, то с этим должно быть всё в порядке. Вышедший в пространственный разрыв находится вне времени и пространства реальных миров. Фактически лишь будучи в близи от «своего» мира находящийся в пространственном разрыве все ещё синхронизирован с «домом». Ты же как получивший часть силы и плоти Драконьих богов теоретически в дали от собственного мира утратил синхронизацию со своим миром. Времени на поиск пути обратно у тебя должно хватить. Надеюсь. Всё же это только мои домыслы.

— Ну так что скажешь, партнёр? Будешь ждать Офис, или сам уйдёшь на поиск? — вопрос был произнесён более беззаботно, чем слова до этого. Насколько беззаботным Драйг мог стать вообще.

Выбор, казалось, очевиден. Если времени хватает, то не стоит сидеть на месте. Возможно, это глупо, но нужно вернуться. Должен. И решимость вернуться мне в этом поможет наверняка. Что ж, пожалуй, начнём действовать, авось да повезёт…

Только действовать возможности не появилось. Сквозь всё тело будто вибрация прошла от чего замер насторожено. Но ощущение больше не повторилось. Драйг в этот момент молчал, но его насторожённость была вполне ощутимой. Похоже не я один почувствовал странность. А потом ситуация резко изменилась. Мгновения тишины и в одно мгновение в мозг будто разом загрузили гигантский объём информации, большинство которой относительно реального мира я и так знал. Смущение вызывали определённые расхождения, особенно касающиеся времени. Хотя казалось бы не это должно волновать.

Показалось, будто Драйг о чём-то говорил, но поток информации не иссякал, а различия в этой информации вызывали диссонанс, неправильность. Промелькнувшее на краю сознания знание, будто что-то поставило на места, но остался единственный вопрос: зачем. Хотя и на него тут же был дан ответ из всё того же вороха информации. Правда, эта самая информация заставляла опасаться, но одного лишь упоминания об исполнении желания хватило для образования внутреннего вопроса «может попробовать?» Этот невольный вопрос будто метафорически склонил чашу весов, порождая тем самым очередной вопрос: «каким образом?»

Ответ на этот вопрос слух уловил уже знакомые с той информации слова призыва. Тут же пришло и понимание неправильности этой ситуации. Слуга должен призываться из места под названием «Трон Героев», но точно не из пространственного разрыва.

И всё же слова призыва и особенно, будто рисующийся путь, оставляли мало времени на размышления. Это ведь шанс вернуться домой, помочь им. Стоит ли упускать его? Ответ очевиден.

Что ж, да будет так. Осталось лишь направить собственную волю и силу в образовавшийся путь, что будто учуяв согласие, казалось, неведомым образом зацепившись, понёс куда-то вдаль сквозь смазанные краски пространственного разрыва в неизвестность. И прежде чем вспыхнувший в одно мгновение свет не поглотил меня, в разуме яснее всего выгравировались два слова, соединённых в одно: вопрос и в то же время ответ.

Именно эти слова и сорвались с уст, когда разрыв и последовавшая вспышка сменились подвалом, что сейчас был заполнен поднявшейся пылью. Движение в стороне, наверное, должно быть «мастером», наверное, туда и стоит обращаться, что он и сделал в следующее мгновение.

— Я, слуга класса Арчер, прибыл на твой зов. Скажи, ты ли мой мастер? — Эм, не переборщил ли с тоном. И не слишком ли нелепо это звучало. Захотелось почесать затылок, но появившийся наконец-то голос Драйга отвлёк от предыдущих волнений.

— Наконец-то ты меня слышишь. И зачем ты ввязался в это дерьмо, партнёр? Хотя это вопрос риторический. — Тяжёлый вздох стал своеобразной точкой в его словах. В это же время со стороны мастера раздался, судя по всему, сдерживаемый стон, хотя от кашля «мастер» всё же не удержалась. Хм, это девушка, надеюсь у неё отменная грудь, хотя и красавица с маленькой грудью тоже будет неплохо.

\- Да, я твой мастер. Назови своё имя, слуга. - Какой-то тон слишком высокомерный, хотя у самого было не лучше, так что рано делать выводы. Тот же Райзер, несмотря на заносчивость, оказался не так уж плох как человек. Что же, пора, пожалуй, ответить.

\- Имя мне Хёдо Иссей. - Эм, почему у меня ощущение, что-то не так, о чём сразу же и спросил: - Что-то не так?


	2. Первое впечатление Испорчено

**Все права принадлежат правообладателям. Мне принадлежит лишь сюжет этой истории и некоторые изменения каноничных миров. Я ни на что не претендую.**

* * *

 **Глава Первая.**

 **Первое впечатление ... Испорчено**

Помещение, заполненное поднялась пылью, резко ограничившей обзор. Тишина, прерываемая только прерывистым кашлем девушки у стены, звук упавшей полуки, что, казалось, наконец-то вспомнила о том, что это самодостаточное вмешательство. , Мужчина и женщина, что были ограждены от взглядов друг друга поднялась пылью ...

\- Я, слуга класса Арчер, прибыл на твой зов. Скажи, ты ли мой мастер? - Голос мужчины прорезал ложную тишину подвала и, как это ни странно, был на удивление обычным. Никакой особой ауры или чего-то подобного. Самый обычный голос, пытающийся сымитировать то ли величие, то ли высокомерие. Девушку, которая встать, пока не встала, но уже пыталась анализировать хоть что-то относительно призванного. Хотя какое анализировать? Тосака Рин просто пыталась решить, что ей делать? Вернее с какой стороны стоило бы рассмотреть ситуацию. Все-же с одной стороны нужно было бы радоваться уже тому факту, что призыв прошёл удачно, (так как после свершившегося ритуала и, в наконец-то, начинающей проясняться в явном виде, могли привести в самых безобидных случаях, - думать о худших просто не было желания) слуга не побрезговал откликнутся на столь топорный (по мнению Рин) призыв. С другой стороны, все, что угодно, даже не желающая уходить даже под гнётом понимания собственных ошибок жадность тяжко горевала по упущенному слуге класса Сейбер (что в общем то есть также и здравым смыслом, сильнейший слуга как-никак, попавшийся кому-то из противников, - не лучшая новость).

Пылевая же завеса, казалось, специально оттягивала момент, когда мастер и слуга смогут посмотреть друг на друга. Конечно, проще было наконец убрать поднятую пыль, но, честно говоря, здравый смысл не то, к чему возвращаешься первым после удара, от которого чуть не теряешь сознание. Особенно, когда весь здравый смысл, присутствующий в этот момент, направленный на то, чтобы просчитать хоть какие-то планы.

\- Да, я твой мастер. Назови своё имя, слуга. - Раздражение от факта отсутствия слуги класса Сейбер все же проявилось в голосе в виде чрезмерного высокомерия, а не ана величия, то Тосака Рин и пыталась воспроизвести. Всё же первое впечатление важно, и то, что слуга кажется слишком обычным по одному голосу, не показатель, за что-то же он попал в Трон Героев, чего не скажешь о мастере, и честно говоря, от прорвавшегося раздражения девушке стало немного страшно, даже если сама она себе в этом не признается.

\- Имя мне Хёдо Иссей - По правде говоря, когда Арчер произнёс свое имя, то раздражение вспыхнуло вновь и сдержать его стоило огромных усилий. Конечно, Рин точно не была уверена в знании всех исторических личностей своей родины, но отчего-то появилось стойкое ощущение, что в истории она данного человека не найдет. Успокоить свой нрав разве только напоминание того, что слуга, призванный на родине, должен иметь более высокие показатели в сравнении с собой же, призванным на чужой земле. Успокоиться получилось не очень хорошо, так как это самые важные показатели из истории, героического духа, нон суть так как точно утверждать не смотря на свои ощущения Рин Тосака не могла себе. Тем более сейчас важна эта чёртова пыль, которая хоть и опала немного, но всё ещё закрыла обзор, из-за чего накопившееся раздражение Тосака Рин предпочла выплеснуть в одно единственное действие - импульс сырой праны прокатившийся по комнате более менее убрал облако пыли, наконец-то очищая для зрения вид слуги перед ним. Правда, в конечном итоге красные пластинчатые доспехи, судя по всему сделанные по подобию дракона, ввели в некоторый ступор. Всё же дизайн больше напоминал западные аналоги, чем самурайские доспехи. Да и лука нигде не было видно, хотя разумом Рин понимала, что наличие основного оружия при вызове не обязательно (с этой мыслью почему-то вспомнилось объяснение от относительного служения и различных несоответствий во внешности или их деталях). наконец-то очищая для зрения вид слуги перед ним. Правда, в конечном итоге красные пластинчатые доспехи, судя по всему сделанные по подобию дракона, ввели в некоторый ступор. Всё же дизайн больше напоминал западные аналоги, чем самурайские доспехи. Да и лука нигде не было видно, хотя разумом Рин понимала, что наличие основного оружия при вызове не обязательно (с этой мыслью почему-то вспомнилось объяснение от относительного служения и различных несоответствий во внешности или их деталях). наконец-то очищая для зрения вид слуги перед ним. Правда, в конечном итоге красные пластинчатые доспехи, судя по всему сделанные по подобию дракона, ввели в некоторый ступор. Всё же дизайн больше напоминал западные аналоги, чем самурайские доспехи. Да и лука нигде не было видно, хотя разумом Рин понимала, что наличие основного оружия при вызове не обязательно (с этой мыслью почему-то вспомнилось объяснение от относительного служения и различных несоответствий во внешности или их деталях).

Правда, при оценке статистики, призванного слуги, у Рин вылетели как-то из головы лишние мысли, оставив в разуме биться только одну: «Это правда Арчер?» - и почему-то конкретная мысль, рождённая, по факту, просмотро лишь основные параметры , вызвала у девушки нервное хихиканье. Она, конечно, знала, что подобная статистика слуги хороша, в сравнении с подходящим стандартом для каждого слуги, вот только было раннее отбрасывать вариант, что не ей одной попался столь уникальный по параметрам слуга. Правда, сама Рин предпочла бы Сейбер или на крайний случай, если совсем никак, Берсеркера, соответствующий своим предполагаемым техническим параметрам. Хотя нет, насчёт Берсеркера пожалуй громко сказано. Девушка не без основания гордилась своим талантом, но иметь в слугах героического духа под безумным усилением точно не стала бы желать.

* * *

Когда лёгкий импульс магии прошёл по помещению, убирая стоячую в воздухе пыль и открыв взгляды Иссея будущего партнёра (или вернее партнёршу, чему парень был несказанно рад) в этом соревновании, голову подростка посетили мысли весьма характерного толка и единственное, что не спалило извращенца, так это наличие шлема, закрывающее лицо и не дающего девушке увидеть похотливый взгляд слуги, с интересом рассматривающего своего мастера.

То, что сам Иссей в этом месте открыто пялился в регионе декольте девушки, горестно вздыхая (в уме, конечно, всё же первое впечатление важно) о наличии на ней столь закрытого свитера, а не какой-нибудь лёгкой блузки (желательно с парочкой расстёгнутых пуговиц ) или чего-нибудь более экзотичного, лишь немногим изменило позу парня, сделав его больше похожих на зверя, готового броситься на свою добычу. О подобном факторе сам парень не подозревал, из-за чего проявившийся всё же на лице девушки сдерживаемый страх стал действительно неожиданностью. То, как черноволосая красотка схватила одну руку с командными заклинаниями, при этом пытаясь не закричать какой-нибудь глупый в подобном состоянии приказ, Иссей не заметил.

Лишь вспомнив основы того, что Грааль загрузил к нему в разумное понимание собственной вины в подобном чувстве у мастера, заставило отвлечься от фантазий и тяжело вздохнуть. Всё же доспех Крушителя Баланса не доступен к доверию, и то, что девушка перед ним вдруг не стала благоговейно, но горькой, но логической реакцией. По мнению Иссея, командные заклинания не просто так придумали и, потому что еще раз вздохнув и расслабившись, пытаясь отвлечься от всего еще засевших в голове фантазий, гуманоидный дракон, каковым и стал Иссей Хёдо после возрождения, волевым усилием отдал команду на снятие сначала шлема, дабы показать «мастеру» собственное лицо, а затем и сам доспех растворился в кратковременной вспышке алого света. И лишь затем, когда прохладный воздух прошёл по коже, наконец-то, впервые за время с момента призыва подал голос Драйг. Зелёный камень на всё ещё не исчезнувшей перчатке засветился, после чего столь привычный голос красного дракона ехидно произнёс:

\- Я думал, у людей при первой встрече перед женщинами не принято светить своим мужеством. - Слова, казалось бы, заморозившие время и заставившие Иссея глянуть на свою партнёршу в этом сражении, на лице которой только недавно проступавший страх, что было все же спрятан за успешной маской элегантности, вдруг исчез. Как и прочие хоть сколь-нибудь сдержанные выражения, оставив место только непередаваемое шоку и проступающей вместе с румянцем ярости. Честно говоря, Иссей понимал, что девушка в общем-то ему ничего не сделает, но отчего-то дрожь, прошедшая по телу, от этого не успокоилась. Единственное, до чего в этот момент додумался Иссей, это фактически лишь прикрыться и пытаться отвлечь разъярённую девушку.

\- Эм, неудобно как-то вышло? Мастер, а как вас зовут? - Попытка, конечно, достойная восхваления, но, наверное, тупая всё же. Примерно такого характера промелькнула мысль в голове Иссея, когда девушка, в одно мгновение укрепив себя, бросила в свой слугу тяжёлый дубовый стол. Опасность для слуги, конечно, незначительна, но чувствовать хоть какую-либо боль за то, что фактически рассматривали его, а не он, Иссей не собирался. К счастью уклонится от пущенного «снаряда» было не сложно даже не смотря на не большую площадь помещения. Несмотря на то,

\- Теперь понятно, почему я не узнала твоего имени. Ни один нормальный человек не станет запоминать идиота, что под доспехи не надевает абсолютно ничего. - Тяжело дыша и говоря эти слова, Рин пыталась взять себя под контроль, что с учётом наличия у неё слуги-извращенца удавалось весьма плохо. Как-то даже забылись собственные страх и опасение. Осталась какая-то обречённость с надеждой, что этот слуга не потребует что-то извращённое за сотрудничество, ибо только подумав о подобном, у Рин вдруг возникло крайне тяжело преодолемое желание приложить Арчера командным заклинанием; какие трудов стоило пересилить себя, никто так и не узнает. - Моё имя Тосака Рин, и я надеюсь, это единственный инцидент подобного рода? И почему ты не перешёл в духовную форму?

Голос девушки в момент произнесения этих слов сочился ядом, отчего Иссей, как-то не желая развивать конфликт, покорно склонил голову. Все же первое впечатление испорчено. В голове столь желанные фантазии более близкого знакомства со своим новым мастером, когда-то в крыльях и начали свое путешествие куда-то вдаль. Правда, на последнем вопросе все же стоило бы ответить, правда, эта девушка вряд ли оценит фактический призыв непонятно кого.

\- Я не могу перейти в духовную форму. Наверное, с ритуалом что-то? - Последняя часть предложения была скорее попыткой выкрутиться или ответить, конечно, вряд ли что подобное объяснение прокатит, но вдруг?

В следующий момент это самое «вдруг» свершилось, когда девушка, покраснев на этот раз как-то более мило, чем в гневе, отвернулась и пошла к выходу, ничего не говоря. И только перед самой дверью Рин остановилась, не поворачиваясь бросила: «Я сейчас принесу тебе одежду, не знаю, подойдёт ли, но пока и это сойдёт. Блин, теперь придётся тащиться в Синто из-за извращенца »- вторая часть была сказана более тихо, и будь Иссей обычным человеком, то возможно, что и не услышал бы, что бы это было,

Когда дверь закрылась, оставив в тёмном подвале голого слугу, который думал, как ему быть. Доспех всё же сейчас как-то глупо надевать, растрачивая попусту выносливость, пусть после возрождения это и не так утомительно, как прежде.

\- Ну? Чего молчишь, Драйг? Есть какие мысли? - обратился Иссей к ему одному известному собеседнику. Вспыхнувший на красной перчатке камень отозвался грубым голосом.

\- Так что, сказать есть чего, но сначала пусть девчонка что-то скажет. Так-как я могу строить предположения, но хотелось бы более проверенной информацией. К тому же, тебе и так в буквальном смысле всё что нужно в голову загрузили. Так что думай теперь ты. - Сказав эти слова, дракон умолк, хотя спустя несколько тягучих в этой тишине секунд, добавил: - Хотя не нравится мне эта война. Конечно, сама идея сражений за приз достойна уважения ... но что-то здесь не так. Хотя сам ты и не в восторге от идеи убивать ради приза. Сколько не отгоняй от себя эти мысли, а возвращаются всё равно? Тем более что твою нынешнюю госпожу ...

\- Не называй ее госпожой, ладно? - пришлось прервать Драйга, всё же «мастер» как-то более нейтрально звучит ... всего лишь звание и не более. Особенно в контексте Войны Святого Грааля.

\- Ладно, не стану. В общем, твоя партнёрша в этой войне, судя по всему, готова к подобным правилам, и ее это так сильно не смущает. Не обманывайся красивой обёрткой, партнёр. Хотел бы я ошибаться, но ты сам понимаешь, каковы шансы на ошибку в похожих рассуждениях из имеющегося материала. - После этого механизма окончательно угас, а потом какое-то время усилием воли Иссей отозвал и сам механизм.

«Что же, остаётся лишь ждать. Да, Драйг? Надеюсь, дома не сильно волнуются. Верно, главное вернуться домой, и больше ничего »


	3. Младший брат и Старшая сестра

**Добрый день. Выкладываю третью главу моей истории. как обычно на русском, но надеюсь это не станет проблемой. В будущем возможно будет сделанный перевод на английский, но это если найду желающего заняться переводом. сейчас же наслаждайтесь настоящей историей. Надеюсь она вам понравиться.**

 **Кстати. в прошлых главах забыл добавить. Но хоть это и так понятно, но DxD Universe и Type-Moon принадлежат их правообладателям. Я только создал свою историю с использованием уже всем известных персонажей.**

* * *

 **Глава вторая.**

 **Младший брат и старшая сестра**

Иссей волновался. Иссей сомневался. Иссей откровенно не знал, что делать, и места себе не находил, метясь по гостиной туда сюда. При этом точно зная, что он весьма милая мастер сейчас принимает ванну, лишь чуть больше решимости и безрассудства, и рай станет реальным. В смысле, подсмотреть, на большее надеяться не приходится.

Тот факт, что новое тело хоть и не являлось дьявольским, но чувства осязания имело не хуже с прошлым а то и лучше, из-за чего было через пол дома слышать звук льющейся воды, ситуация лишь усугубляло. При таких условиях трудно было сосредоточиться на отрезвляющем факторе неудачного знакомства, которое и стало тем якорем здравомыслия, который и удерживал парня от усугубления и так не сложившего первого впечатления (вспоминать тех, ради кого он и ввязался, было провальной идеей. друзей парней было нормально, то вот все знакомые Иссею девушки уже успели продемонстрировать ему себя во всей красе, из-за чего отвлечься не получалось от слова совсем по самым банальнейшим причинам). Хотя, казалось бы, чего теперь пытаться что-то менять? Но ввиду того, что мастер после того случая всячески избегала своего слугу, совесть все-таки толкала объясниться ... только в голове идеи объяснения фактов отсутствия одежды без раскрытия своего происхождения и обстоятельств найти не получалось. Доверять же хоть и вполне милой, но при этом совсем не знакомой девушке парня не сильно тянуло. В общем опасения вполне обоснованные. В общем опасения вполне обоснованные.

За подобными размышлениями и получилось отвлечься. Хотя стоило признать, что последняя мысль в отношении мастера была несколько лицемерной, все же сам парень точно так же согласился на эту игру за желание, информацию, хоть и в общих чертах, Граалем была предоставлена. Но убеждать себя в том, что-нибудь способ да найдётся, было проще, чем настроиться на сражения до смерти без возможности обойти условие убийства. Да уж, глупость, как обычно, не знает границ.

Как итог мысли над которыми не думал сначала, лезли в голову сейчас. Настроение как-то само собой опустилось до хренового состояния. В том случае даже захочешь придётся постараться отвлечься на что-то более интересно ... На что-то вроде весьма милой юбочки «мастера» и шикарных ножек, которые эта самая юбочка и подчёркивала. Не оценивать это зрелище по десяти бальной системе было по мнению Иссея похожи ереси. Сочетание же выше перечисленного с облегающим свитером закрытого самого интересного и подчёркиваемое всё нужное. Конечно, это больше Вали по нраву нижняя часть девушек, но собственный фетиш на грудь не значим, что Идет не может оценить в девушке что-то другое с этой самой грудью, тем более когда у мобанья сейчас девушки все было на месте ... пусть и не в тех пропорциях, что предпочитал Иссей. Да уж, очередное отвлечение на девушку и настроение немного повысилось, хотя и не достаточно для безрассудства. Конечно вряд ли эта «золотая середина» продержится долго, но и на данный момент пока достаточно.

Как-то даже вздремнуть захотелось. Везёт Драйгу, он то с момента обращения только и спит ... Лишь пара слов об усталости, после чего подросток был предоставлен самому себе. С такими мыслями невольно разум перешёл в состояние лёгкой, но не мог ли он делать это, если бы не было никакого дела ни до чего-либо реального на время дрёмы.

* * *

Тосака Рин, честно говоря, была раздражена. И если вначале раздражение было направлено на конкретное служение, из-за чьего извращения пришлось доставать одежду (что для самой Рин было сродни кощунству, до сих пор было не удобно от осознания факта, что вещи ее отца носит какой-то извращенец, даже если это хоть и неизвестный, но героический дух), то спустя некоторое время, когда эмоции под утихли, а душ смыл окончательно раздражение ситуацией, уже появилось раздражение на саму себя за столь детское поведение. Упустить шанс наладить нормальные отношения, это надо уметь.

Что бы подумал отец? Перед глазами невольно встала картина, где Тосака Токиоми смотрит на неё как на глупую девчонку, не способную и элементарного чего-то сделать правильно, эта мысль вновь вернула к мыслям о собственных ошибках во время призыва, отчего стыд даже раздражение заглушил. Текущая из душа вода как-то не помогала больше упорядочить мысли, поэтому не затягивая процесс, девушка, не задерживаясь больше, закончила мыться и, собрав в кулак свою решимость, принять решение во что бы то ни стало («в разумных пределах» выскочило при воспоминания того, как этот ... с-слуга смотрел на неё) наладить с ним нормальные отношения.

Тем более его статистика может только радовать, (конечно, если другие слуги не додумались «мутировать» в характеристиках подобно Арчеру) даже если не тот класс, на который девушка рассчитывала изначально.

С подобными мыслями девушка окончательно закончила свои дела в ванной и направилась в комнату, в ступоре смотря на дремавшего слугу ... «дремавшего слугу». Само звучание подобной мысли было похоже на бред. Да, сон конечно может сэкономить ману даже если сами по себе слуги не нуждаются во сне. Но уже тот факт, что призванный слуга предпочёл не знать чужой девушки. Саментаритичность не была чужда девушк. е. в том, что обеспечит маной слугу равного по параметрам вызванному им. То есть сейчас Артур фактически строит из себя спящего принижая его возможности обеспечить его маной? Он над ней что, издевается? Раздражение вспыхнуло с новой силой, но тут же было придавлен в зародыше, так сказать. Раз этот извращенец хочет строить из себя спящего, то пусть строит. Реакции какой-либо от неё он не дождётся. Ещё чего не хватало. С этими мыслями девушка твёрдым шагом напраходит наверх к своей комнате, мысленно проговаривая намерение всё же наладить нормальные отношения со своим слугой, ибо, честно говоря, девушка даже сквозь раздражение понимала, что если не настроит себя на это намерение, то может банально сдаться и забросить так важная часть контракта и слуги.

* * *

В другом месте. За несколько часов до того как Тосака Рин должна быть начать свой призыв. На закате дня в академии Хомурахара, города Фуюки происходили другие, но и пусть пусть и косвенную, но связь с должной начаться Войной Святого Грааля. С самим великим ритуалом ситуации не была связ, но истоки все же вели к нему.

... - Братик, ты ведь поиграешь со мной? - Присланившись к стене школьного коридора и пытаясь перевести дыхание от быстрого бега, Эмия Широ всё будет понять, как к этому всё пришло. Он всего лишь в очередной раз остался после урока. Как и множество раз до этого он задержался почти до темна, что уже стало обычным делом. Конечно, парень понимал, что опять потакает прихотям Синдзи, но он не может быть не только из-за личной неприязни и понимания, что его бывший друг воспользовался этими самыми принципами. Как итог он сейчас привалился спиной к стене в попытке перевести сбившееся дыхание, а где-то на лестничной площадке, или где она на само деле сейчас, - точно подросток, честно говоря, не мог знать, - с милой улыбкой на, казалось бы , невинно личике за ним шла не менее милая девочка, представившаяся Илией и всё это время пытавшаяся его убить. Ах да, ещё она была магом, что бодрости не добавляло точно, пару раз даже заламывать просто сдаться, но развить столь постыдное стремление во что-то большее, чем мимолётная мысль, даже несмотря на весь ужас и страх от происходящего не получилось, за что Эмия был рад. Всё же рано пока умирать ...

\- Ты меня слушаешь? Я говорю, нехорошо убегать от сестрёнки, - раздался счастливый чалый голос где-то рядом, казалось, буквально над ухом, в прямой видимости по коридору никого пока не было.

А потом, в одно мгновение сменившейся на свист тишины что-то произошло. Подросток не успел осознать хоть что-то. Только звук рушащегося железобетона описать который Широ не мог. Не знал с чем сравнить. Над головой вспучилась, разрушаясь стена заставляя парня броситься на пол. Задёрнувшийся на ноге узел при захвате, к тому же сломавший каким-то образом ногу, казалось, стал финальным аккордом в данном подобии охоты. Когда девочка появилась в прямой видимости пытавшегося не заорать во всё горло от боли в сломанной ноге парня, сердце Широ будто приморозило, боль каким-то образом отошла на второй план. «Это ведь не в самом деле?» — билась где-то в глубине мысль, когда разум, осознающий реальность происходящего, пытался понять за что?

— Вот и попался. Не волнуясь, братик, сейчас я тебя убивать не буду. Ведь старшая сестра всегда должна помогать младшему брату. — В данном случае фраза девочки внесла ещё в дополнение к собравшимся в голове вопросам лепту непонимания. Более конкретное упоминание себя как младшего брата оформилось в подозрение, что у Кирицугу мог быть ещё один ребёнок. Ребёнок брошенный ради него — Широ (что тут же привело к не самым приятным мыслям, даже расхотелось сопротивляться, хотя чисто физические инстинкты посылали в мозг нужные сигналы…). Сначала выжил один только потому, что не обращал внимание на мольбы о спасении, так ещё и отца у неизвестной девочки украл…и ещё герой? Есть ли право мечтать о становлении героем, когда сначала нужно бы искупить вину (ведь герои спасают, не искупая вину)? Наверное, лучшим способом спасти кого-то будет умереть, раз собственная жизнь лишь отбирает что-то у других? Н-но ведь нужно как-то искупить собственный эгоизм? Что делать?.. В одно мгновение непонятная и безжалостная маленькая девочка маг стала «всего лишь» брошенным ребёнком. Девочкой которая лишь хотела, чтобы её родитель вернулся домой… и не более. Ведь так? Возможно, очередная глупая иллюзия, но… Не имело смысла задумываться о том, почему Кирицугу бросил её (или же не бросил, и она мстит за смерть? Ведь он уходил куда-то на долгие месяцы…возможно, что…?), как-то постепенно всё вокруг переставало иметь какой-либо смысл, даже мысль об искуплении лишь слегка убаюкивала апатию…

\- Эй, ты отключиться собрался? - Размытый голос все той же девочки и внезапный «импульс», в одно мгновение, казалось бы, убравший наплывающую тяжёлыми волнами апатию, заставляя разум проясниться и вернуть тягу к жизни. Как впрочем и боль в сломанной ноге вдруг прорвавшуюся на главное место в восприятии. То же, что и в больном от вступления окончательно утвердила парня в мысли неестественности данного явления. С учётом присутствия рядом мага было не трудно понять кто именно стал причиной этой перепадов. Хотя, учитывая предположения подростка, было странно, что девочка вообще решила притушить боль в повреждённой конечности. Правда, скверные мысли вот так просто не сотрёшь. Да уж, похоже предполагаемая сестра предпочла пытку моральную? Хотя можно ли назвать это пыткой? Чёрт, эти размышления ни к чему не приведут. Пожалуй, самым верным решением будет узнать у девочки ... Хотя не понятно почему сестра старшая а не младшая? Это как то связано с мастерством мага? Но какое отношение к мастерству имеет родственная связь? Чёрт, не о том сейчас мысли.

\- Мы ещё не закончили. - от мыслей отвлекла вновь заговорившая девочка.

В следующее же мгновение только, что притупленная боль вернулась на свое место в полной мере от чего захотелось закричать. А в следующее мгновение отошедшая на задний план боль в сломанной ноге (что было странно, всё же нога сломана, а не царапина какая-то) вспыхнула с новой силой, заставляя закричать во весь голос. Ни сил, ни желания сдерживать крик как-то уже не было. Лишь проскочила шальная мысль «какой бы не была причина, но с вопросами, наверное, всё же стоит, а это если появится возможность, можно и узнать». Правда, было почему-то плохое ощущение относительно ответа, пожалуй, даже страшно узнать правду? »

\- Тебе ведь ещё призыв выполнить нужно. Не волнуйся, братик, Илия тебе поможет. - Девушка, вернув парню бодрое состояние, продолжила говорить о непонятных для Широ вещах. Конечно то, что это как-то связано с магией, он понимал, но не более, что и вылетело из уст в виде невольного вопроса:

\- Призыв? - Возможно, глупо задавать вопросы тому, кто решает жить тебе или умереть, но Широ считал риск оправданным. Ведь если это от этого зависит, то стоит узнать всё же, как этот призыв сделать, хотя сам, чтобы это было и не прочь узнать и о том, зачем это нужно. На данный же момент стоило ограничиться вопросом «как»? Ах да, с языком же сорвалось не «Как?» По крайней мере вопрос подразумевал более широкие рамки чем простое «как».

«Это была ошибка?» - промелькнула мысль во вновь погружающегося в апатию разума, хотя осознавать происходящее, в отличие от первого раза, получалось на удивление ясно.

\- Ты не знаешь? - Девочка будто нашла что-то забавное - ОН тебе не рассказал?

Парень собирался как раз ответить на заданный вопрос, но девочка, и не ожидая ответа, продолжила рассуждать.

\- Он тебя хотя бы обучал? - Раз ей не нужны ответы, то отметил головой лишь отрицание. Только когда она остановилась, будто удивившись чему-то, решил добавить:

\- У меня нет таланта к магии. Всё, что умею - это укрепление и проецирование. К тому же, даже с этим плохо, дизайн приходится слишком долго. С таким сообщением вряд ли я смогу чем-то помочь.

Скрывать от девочки что-либо не имело смысла, а потому Широ выложил о себе всё, что знает, не особо обращая внимания на её недоумевающий вид, а когда заговорил о создании цепи, так и вовсе… шокированный, что ли? Будто она перед собой увидела по истине что-то несуразное, или просто самоубийцу-идиота?

— Постой, ты сказал, что создаёшь цепь? Каждый раз? В самом деле?

— Да, что-то не так? — На этот раз Широ искренне недоумевал. Особенно недоумевал, когда девочка начала отчего-то нервно хихикать, а потом засмеялась во весь голос. Чувство было будто во что-то макнули с головой — неприятно, честно говоря.

\- Знаешь, братик, мне тебя даже жалко убивать стало, - сказала Илиясфиль, после того как несколько успокоила свой смех, хотя даже так в ее голосе звучало веселье. Но затем она продолжила говорить: - Я по правде даже и не знай какой вариант выбрать для твоего наказания. Пытки какие или что ещё, а ты, оказывается, и сам себя гробить вздумал. Как-то даже обидно, что сама я до мысли при встрече заставлять цепи из нервов не додумалась. Но спасибо за идею. Нужно будет запомнить на будущее. Хотя в виде раскрываемых обстоятельств это было бы бессмысленно. Хотя настроение поднял. Ведь ты, оказывается, хороший брат ... и без подсказки старшей сестрёнки себя пытал. Как-то даже неудобно злиться на тебя. Хотя то, что ты не оправдал моих ожиданий, плохо. Что мне делать?

Непосредственность, с этим был задан этот вопрос был такой, будто девочка детскую загадку на спор за конфеты разгадывает (вроде и важно, но и весело). Отвечать самому на этот вопрос, честно говоря, Широкая не горел желанием, так как с одной стороны вполне был согласен с тем, что заслуживает наказания, но с другой стороны, если она его сестра, то возможно ... даже если малый шанс ... наладить с ней нормальные отношения? А ведь это мысль, возможно, разозлится или засмеётся, но ведь чего терять? Куда уж хуже?

\- Может, стать нормальной семьёй? - Для тех, кто знает, что это такое, но я не знаю, что делать, если я сам себя, по твоим словам, пытал все эти годы и ты не знаешь, что делать, то возможно, стоит стать настоящими братом и сестрой. Тем более я не против иметь младшую сестрёнку.

\- Ты безумец? - Чего точно Широ не ожидал, так точно подоб вопроса. - Я пришла к тебе с прямым доступом, чтобы убить как можно сильнее. Не скрытая факта, что в конце ты умрёшь. Даже сейчас у меня появились лишь сомнения, но не отказ от этих намерений, даже если ты сам себя пытал по своей глупости, мне ничего не стоит вернуться к изначальному плану. И вместо того, чтобы взять отсрочку или на крайний случай в следующем от меня, намного лучше чем совсем неподвижного. - Отменивать холодок по коже пробежал, девочка тем временем продолжила: - Ты, вместо каких-то гарантий собственного выживания, просишь о чём-то даже более безумном? Как ты пришёл к такому решению? Просто я могу предположить, но предпочту всё же услышать это от тебя ... Братик.

И милая улыбка маленького ангелочка, которая, казалось, не могла присутствовать на лице столь жестокого существа, каковой Илиясфиль фон Айнсбёрн - это на самом деле ... хотя, какая она на самом деле Широко сказал, что не мог ... по крайней мере себе сказать не мог Но ... это непричина отказываться от собственных намерений. Глубоко вдохнув и спустя мгновения исчисляемые парой ударов сердца выдохнув, решил выложить всё как есть:

\- Честно говоря, я сам не понимаю, чего я хочу и зачем я это делаю. Точнее ... я никогда не знал, что у Кирицугу есть ребёнок. Ты ведь поэтому меня братом назвала? - От взгляда девочки бросило в дрожь. - Судя по твоему взгляду, так и есть, прошу только дослушать, прежде чем делать что-то. Он спас меня из пожара десятилетней давности. Усыновил, стал отцом. Свою настоящую семью я не помню. Не буду вдаваться в подробности с ним жизни, скажу только, что время от времени он куда-то уезжал не говоря ничего. Возвращался уставший. Со временем его состояние начало ухудшаться, пока пять лет назад он не умер. Честно говоря, я не знаю, как человек, которым я знаю Кирицугу, мог бросить родную дочь, а потому вывод сам собой напрашивается ... сначала я выжил десять лет назад, так ещё и отца у тебя забрал? Поэтому я не знаю, что мне делать и чего я хочу. Я хочу стать героем справедливости ... глупость, не правда ли? Но это единственное что я по настоящему хочу сделать ... Но герои не искупают свою вину? Герои спасают людей не в знак искупления или каких-либо других причин? - Толи вопрос, толи утверждение, на что девочка, всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? не правда ли? Но это единственное что я по настоящему хочу сделать ... Но герои не искупают свою вину? Герои спасают людей не в знак искупления или каких-либо других причин? - Толи вопрос, толи утверждение, на что девочка, всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? не правда ли? Но это единственное что я по настоящему хочу сделать ... Но герои не искупают свою вину? Герои спасают людей не в знак искупления или каких-либо других причин? - Толи вопрос, толи утверждение, на что девочка, всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? Но герои не искупают свою вину? Герои спасают людей не в знак искупления или каких-либо других причин? - Толи вопрос, толи утверждение, на что девочка, всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? Но герои не искупают свою вину? Герои спасают людей не в знак искупления или каких-либо других причин? - Толи вопрос, толи утверждение, на что девочка, всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? всё так же слушавшая всё это время, не стала отвечать. - Я хочу жить, чтобы искупить вину, и если спасая людей, я, возможно, смог бы снять с себя вину за то, что выжил тогда ... Кирицугу ведь мог спасти и кого-то другого? Но я честно не знаю, как искупить вину перед тобой. Точнее не знал. Когда ты спросила, что делать, появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину? появилась странная мысль, что раз я забрал у тебя отца, то я, возможно, мог бы стать для тебя братом? Честно говоря, не знаю, откуда такие идеи берутся, просто такая идея появилась. Что скажешь? Позволишь мне искупить свою вину?

Девочка не ответила, по крайней мере сразу, так как не меняя серьёзного выражения, произнесла тихо, тон разобрать не получилось:

\- Ты не сможешь стать тем, кем ты хочешь быть. - Прозвучавшие в тишине полуразрушенного коридора слова стали, казалось бы, начало приговора, но никакой дрожи или чего-то подобного не было. Уже не было. Инстинкты как окончательно утихли проиграв битву скрытому безумию? Похоже, что вовремя своей своеобразной исповеди человек, зовуил Эмией Широ, достиг своеобразного согласия с возможностью собственной гибели. Похоже, действительно безумец? Нет смысла отрицать. Илиясфильм тем временем продолжила говорить всё тем же нейтральным голосом: - Я старше тебя. Ты не сможешь быть старшим братом. Да и не в то время ты подобные идеи предлагаешь. Я помогу тебе призвать слугу. Но потом мы с тобой будем врагами. Честно говоря, мне уже всё равно, что с тобой будет. Нет желания ни преследовать тебя, ни убивать, ни даже пытать. Хочу посмотреть,

А потом девочка, все время стоявшая напротив, развернулась и ушла, не сказав больше ни слова, оставляя на душе еще больше вопросов и какую-то непонятную тяжесть. Будто что-то не так?

И лишь когда Эмия Широ встал, опираясь на новую ногу, всплыло каким-то образом позабытое понимание, что нога должна быть сломана. Ушиб больше причиняющий дискомфорт, чем реальная боль, заставляя только задаться вопросом о том, как девочка (или девушка?) Решила обойтись без реальных дел, ограничивая фактически «иллюзией».

* * *

Хромая по пустым коридорам школы к выходу, Эмия Широкая раз за разом прокручивал в голове только что произошедшее событие. Новых мыслей пока, что так и не образовалось в голове. Из-за чего разум раз за разом прокручивал в памяти произошедшее, с каждым «повтором» усиливая желание и решимость парня помочь девочке ... или, возможно, правильнее назвать будет - сестре.

Да, верно. Нужно будет как-то помочь ей. Она сказала, что подготовит его к ситуации с этим непонятным призывом, но когда она придёт в следующий раз, подросток не знал. Тем более что его адрес он ей так и не успел сказать. Что за глупость? У неё наверняка должны быть способы найти его место ... если до сих пор не знает. Хотя сейчас, казалось бы, мысли должны были блуждать в совсем другом направлении, но парень так и не мог сосредоточиться самостоятельно на чём-то одном. Мысли в конце концов соскочили с повторяющегося круга и начали беспорядочно прыгать с темы на тему. В зависимости от того, за что разум цеплялся в тот или иной момент.

Так вот и получилось, что мысли в этой беспорядочности и путанице переключились на собственное незнание. Незнание породило волнение, и как-то само собой к тому времени, когда парень доковылял к выходу из корпуса, разум всё же родил что-то новое. Правда, все это создвало неуверенность и, честно говоря, в большинстве своём отсутствии мыслей и знаний для этой непонятной войны, о которой дев ... сестра говорила.

В общем, как итог: некий хаос в мыслях и разум подростка как-то само собой заполнить по большей части более мирные вещи на то, что именно понравится новообретённой сестре или как с ней можно наладить более близкие отношения. Или, на пример как они с Фуджи-не будут ладить? ..

В дальнейшем, уже через пару минут, когда парень всё-таки покинул учебный корпус, блуждавшие мысли сами по себе отошли на второй план в виду того, что девочка, которая, по предположению Эмии, должна была уже давно уйти отсюда, ожидала возле ворот, которые к этому времени ещё не были закрыты. В один момент страх уже накрыл с головой, из-за чего замер на мгновение, но потом, сбросив с себя инстинктивное оцепенение да коря самого себя за излишнюю пугливость, подросток двинулся навстречу предположительно новой сестре. Так не спеша парень и двинулся ей навстречу, что подобно статуе, стоя возле калитки, всё так же бесстрастно, как и в последние мгновения перед расставанием, смотрела на него.

Она так и не сказала ничего, когда он приблизился. Как не сказала ничего, когда парень, не зная, что сказать, двинулся в направлении дома. Девочка все так же молча последовала за ним, что само собой вызывало непонятный дискомфорт. Установившаяся тишина была неудобной. Девочка заставляла нервничать, хотелось заговорить хоть о чём то, но уже собиравшиеся сорваться с языка слова казались глупыми и неуместными, из-за чего слова так и не сходили с языка. Последующие попытки заговорить заканчивается тем же результатом, что и предыдущие ...

* * *

По мнению Илиясфиль, её образовавшийся новый брат был глупцом и идиотом или же великолепным лицемером, чего не стоило сбрасывать со счетов с учётом того, что своим хоть и глупым (пока под сомнением) языком парень смог купить фактическую отсрочку страданий. Хотя искренность слов и намерений парня могла быть ложной, но девочка (или вернее девушка, если обратить внимание на реальный биологический возраст родной дочери Эмии Кирицугу) фактически согласилась на предложение Эмии Широ стать семьёй. На это не было каких-либо причин даже, несмотря на то, что его мазохизм показался забавным (что в общем-то также должно вызывать сомнения, но тогда вспомнились слова не многословного Берсеркера касательно обдумывания своих решений и действий за ними, дабы потом не пришлось сожалеть).

Гомункул решила понаблюдать за сводным братом. Тем более что с учётом оставшегося не вызванного класса слуги некая терпимость в отношении идущего сейчас рядом человека была уместной. Она не собиралась даже сомневаться в могуществе её Берсеркера, но мастер с официально сильнейшим слугой в фактическом подчинении был хорошим подспорьем. Даже если из-за неопытности потенциального мастера Сейбер вероятно будет иметь понижение характеристик. В том, что этот парень искренне сможет стать ей близким человеком Илия как-то сомневалась. Разум всячески приводил доводы того, почему это невозможно, но…даже если есть хотя бы крошечная вероятность положительности подобного исхода, то стоит ли этот шанс отрицать? Илия, глубоко в сердце, верила, что не стоит. Возможно — глупо, а возможно — нет. Но… попытка ведь ничего ей не будет стоять?

* * *

Слуга класса Берсеркер в этой войне, герой, известный в мире как Геракл, всё это время следовал своему маленькому мастеру. Мужчина не спорил с решениями девочки и не пытался как-либо наладить контакт. Честно говоря, будучи при жизни не особо разговорчивым человеком, Геракл никогда не мог придумать нужных слов для исцеления чьей-то души или успокоения тревог. Всё, что он мог и умел лучше всего, это молча поддерживать близких людей. За всю свою жизнь он многое видел, и одна из истин, которые герой определил для себя, состояла в том, чтобы никогда не покидать тех, кто доверился ему. Пусть и молча, но его молчание зачастую несло пользы больше, чем красивые или глубокомысленные слова. Именно поэтому он лишь незримо следовал за своей хозяйкой, глубоко в душе неся решимость спасти эту потерянную девушку. Дать ей тепло, которого она была лишена, и, если потребуется, то и стать отцом, что бросил её (при этой мысли вспыхнуло раздражение, но дух усилием воли подавил его, не давая безумию затуманить разум как когда-то давно).

И возможно этот парень сможет помочь маленькому мастеру, Алкид же сам для себя решил, что заставит того юнца спасти названую сестру. Даже если юнец заберёт свои слова и решимость обратно, то это лишь значит, что наступит его, Геракла, время вмешаться и вправить мозги лжецу. В конце концов из под палки или по своей воле мальчишка станет опорой для его макстера.

Пока же он будет лишь наблюдать. Наблюдать и защищать мастера… от кого бы то ни было. Особенно от её семьи (это раздражение Геракл не сразу стал душить, предпочитая посмаковать ярость в сторону этого старого ублюдка, что посмел вернуть ему это проклятое безумие, пусть и не в той же мере, что в тот роковой момент… но этот старик ещё ответит).

* * *

Усадьба Эмии Широкая была расположена в северной части Миямы - района Фуюки, который также был известен как старый город. Это поместье было выполнено в традиционном стиле. Что по мнению Илии, да и любого иного мага, не располагало к созданию мастерской в столь тонких стенах. Именно по этой причине сарай, выделяющийся на фоне всего поместья своими каменными стенами, привлёк внимание девочки. Честно говоря, данный факт, по мнению Илии, был минусом, так как любой чужак фактически, лишь взглянув на поместье со входа, обратил бы внимание на сарай как на самое очевидное место расположения мастерской. С другой стороны расположение сарая позади самого дома не дало бы возможности увидеть предполагаемую мастерскую от самого входа. Хотя помещение всё так же было на виду. Это если с одной стороны. С другой же стороны очевидность выводов и столь кричащий сарай мог склонить любого мага к решению о пустышке, о чём сама Илия и начинала думать, пока её новоявленный родственник и в самом деле не повёл её к сараю.

Конечно, возможно он всё же понимал хоть какие-то основы касательно менталитета магов и, следовательно, не спешил раскрывать ей мастерскую (настоящую), что в общем-то Илию устраивало. По крайней мере была надежда, что брат у неё не полный идиот…

— Прости, с моими навыками не могу похвастаться настоящей мастерской. Вернее это даже мастерской не назовёшь, но так как именно здесь я проводил все свои занятия, то для меня это именно мастерская. — Нет. Девочка всё-таки ошиблась и теперь с недоумением смотрела на смущённо чешущего затылок парня. Невольно возникла мысль, что он таким образом пытается замаскировать ложь, изображая смущение, но мысль как-то надолго не задержалась. Илия наконец-то решила признать то, что у неё в голове возникло, когда человек перед ней выложил в школе фактически всю информацию о себе, — её брат идиот. И тот факт, что у него в мастерской фактически ничего полезного нет, этого факта не изменит. Эмия Широ — идиот, и по другому этого наивного дурака Илия в данный момент не могла воспринимать. Правда, с этим откровением сидевшее на сердце напряжение как-то поутихло, растворяясь в глубинах души. Возможно, она вновь была введена в обман ещё одним Эмией, но на самом деле было легче. Наверное, в последнее время подобную лёгкость и спокойствие она ощущала лишь тогда, когда Берсеркер защитил её в зимнем лесу во время испытания, устроенного дедушкой в качестве экзамена перед войной. Именно тогда она по-настоящему заключила контракт с молчаливым слугой безумия, который, в отличие от того, что полагается его классу, имел довольно низкий ранг безумия. По крайней мере именно это она по-настоящему почувствовала в лесу раскинувшемся вокруг замка Айнцбёрн в Германии.

Возможно у неё действительно появился ещё один близкий человек, которому можно будет довериться? Но… потом, сейчас не об этом. Пора переходить к основной части уговора. С этой мыслю девушка решила начать разговор. Правда, всё же стоило уточнить для этого идиота пагубность подобной наивности. Откладывать подобное на потом не имело смысла и было вполне чреватым последствиями:

— Прежде чем начнём, хочу, чтобы ты усвоил то, что ты только что фактически завёл в свою мастерскую постороннего, является откровенной глупостью. Ни один уважающий себя маг, в особенности обладающий хотя бы зачатками интеллекта, никогда не пустит в свою мастерскую постороннего человека. — Девушка остановилась для оценки реакции, и судя по всему, Широ собирался что-то сказать, отчего Илия, предчувствуя какую-нибудь глупость, решила не дать парню этого сделать, продолжив говорить: — И нет, я, хоть и твоя сестра, но не думаю, что какие-то полтора часа знакомства можно назвать достаточным временем для установки достаточного уровня доверия, поэтому изволь в дальнейшем не делать подобных глупостей. Не отрицаю, что твоя идея относительно семьи имеет некоторые достоинства… но не забывай, что на данный момент наш союз временный и не стоит привязываться друг к другу сильно. Даже если ты каким-то образом выживешь к концу войны, то нам всё равно придётся столкнуться в конце. Надеюсь, понятно?

Перспектива появления настоящей семьи, ещё одного существа, которое станет кем-то большим, чем…в общем, в преддверие войны не имело смысла строить что-то новое. Это всё равно смысла уже не имело в долгосрочной перспективе. Именно поэтому Илия в этот момент наконец-то решила для себя всё-таки очертить мысленной стеной пределы взаимодействия с Эмией Широ. Она поможет ему вызвать слугу и стать мастером. В дальнейшем же пусть сам решает. Тем более не хотелось заключать альянсы, которые в конечном итоге будут нарушены. Илия знала, что подобная точка зрения глупа и даже ей с сильнейшим слугой союзник, пусть и столь слабый, как Эмия, будет не лишним. В иной ситуации она даже не стала бы сомневаться. Но именно сейчас, после всего сказанного парнем, Илии не хотелось становиться «обманщицей» или предательницей. Просто не хотелось…

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Парень, казалось, не обратил внимание на выговор касательно наивности, сразу же сосредоточившись на второй части речи девушки. В этот момент парень был серьёзен, не было и капли присутствующего до этого смущения и замешательства. Будто он знал что-то, что Илия упустила из виду, или, возможно, лишь сложилось такое ощущение. — Но что если я не хочу становиться твоим врагом?.. Я знаю, что ещё до твоего приезда сюда я заочно в твоих глазах стал таковым, но я имел в виду, что не хочу причинять тебе боль или как-либо вредить. Я не просто так говорил о становлении семьёй. Возможно, это эгоистично, но именно так я хочу искупить вину перед тобой. Можешь не верить…но я правда не хочу становиться твоим врагом.

Установившаяся тишина после его слов будто обрела некую плотность, тяжесть, что давила на плечи, пробуждая желание упасть и не вставать. Лишь бы отстраниться от происходящего. Лишь бы не верить в произнесённое. Лишь бы можно было с лёгкостью принять это всё за ложь. Просто ложь. Было бы так просто.

— Идиот. Война Святого Грааля не располагает к дружбе и любви. — Слова давались, хоть и без напряжения, но каждое слово будто отпечатывалось в тишине сарая. — Победитель будет лишь один. И как только ты вызовешь слугу, рано или поздно тебе придётся сразиться со всеми мастерами. В конце концов ты не сможешь победить слугу, а сделать это проще устранив мастера, после чего его слуга не сможет долго продержаться в этом мире, не говоря о том, чтобы вообще сражаться в полную силу. В конце концов, мастер является источником силы слуги. Если не считать обходные пути.

Судя по расширившимся глазам Эмии, парень даже без объяснений сути героических духов представил, какими могут быть эти обходные пути. Или, по крайней мере, так Илии показалось. Вероятнее ему просто претит само описание войны и факт убийства кого-либо. От подобной мысли даже смешно стало. Особенно от собственной наивности, раз поверила в столь глупый альтруизм приёмного сына Эмии Кирицугу. Хотя с учётом имеющейся на данный момент информации это было бы не удивительно.

— Даже если это так… я не стану сражаться против тебя. — Эмия Широ, казалось, всё так же и дальше собирался отрицать основы этой войны. — Я не знаю всего, но убивать ради чего-то непонятного собственную сестру я не собираюсь. Мне лично плевать на этот Грааль. Возможно, ты не веришь мне, но это то, в чём я уверен точно. И если наличие слуги поможет мне защитить тебя, то значит я вызову этого слугу и помогу тебе выиграть святой Грааль…только прошу не убивать людей. Это всё, что я хочу взамен на помощь.

— Ты и правда дурак. Люди так или иначе будут умирать. Тем более что основным условием победы является смерть шестерых слуг… Хотя с учётом природы слуг, то людьми они не являются, поэтому твоя просьба хоть и трудно, но всё же выполнима. Правда, мне неохота возиться со столь сложной задачей, как спасение мастеров, каждый из которых с радостью избавится от столь наивного дурака, каковым ты являешься. Хотя при наличии двух слуг твою прихоть можно будет исполнить. — Илия решила всё-таки пойти на уступки, дурака всё равно не убедишь. Тем более при наличии двух слуг вполне возможно будет провернуть нечто столь глупое. Нужно будет только где-нибудь прятать мастеров, чтобы они до конца войны не могли действовать

— Хотя мне интересно, ты уверен, что захочешь кого-то из мастеров спасать? Мне даже интересно стало посмотреть на это. Что же, решено. Попытаюсь по возможности не убивать мастеров и заодно посмотрю, когда именно ты решишь, что сохранение других мастеров — настоящая глупость. — Говоря последнее предложение девушка в конечном итоге развеселилась, будто нашла что-то интересное, отчего парню стало не по себе. — Ну, оставим пока разговоры о ценности жизни и приступим к основной теме наших сегодняшних занятий. А именно — Войне святого Грааля. Не хочу знать, чего ты там себе на воображал, а то будет прискорбно, если твои выводы пошли в ту же сторону, что и тауматургия в твоём исполнении. Это ж надо было додуматься создавать цепь из нервов. До сих пор не могу поверить в глупость. Хм, пожалуй начнём с магических цепей. Узнавать, есть ли у тебя родные цепи или нет, сейчас нет времени, а потому будет работать в ускоренном режиме.

— Это как? — Эмия, возможно, и был наивным человеком, верящим в лучшее в людях, но точно не был дураком и идиотом, каким его посчитал бы каждый более-менее обученный маг, и потому столь одухотворённая речь девочки перед ним не несла чего-то ободряющего. Особенно та часть про ускоренный режим. Почему-то у парня сложилось ощущение, что его новоявленная сестра решила таким образом всё же отыграться за ошибки Кирицугу и просто нашла новый способ сделать это не столь явно как очевидные пытки.

— Ну, самый простой способ активировать цепи — это пропустить по ним стороннюю прану, после чего, в общем-то, ты сможешь активировать их по собственному желанию, когда захочешь.

— А если у меня нет своих цепей? — Он понимал, что девочку столь вероятный исход вряд ли остановит, но почему-то хотелось узнать подробности, даже если результат не сулил ничего хорошего. Воистину: незнание похуже любого знания будет. По крайней мере для Эмии Широ.

— В таком случае я не берусь предугадать последствий. Возможно, прана просто пойдёт по твоим нервам и произойдёт то, чем ты занимался все эти годы… Правда, вероятнее всего одним нервом не обойдётся, так что сильно не злись, если что. Тебе всё равно не привыкать. Но не волнуйся. Если бы у тебя не было хоть каких-либо цепей, то Кирицугу никогда не стал бы тебе вообще хоть что-то рассказывать… Наверно.

Хотя легче от откровений не становилось, даже не смотря на обнадёживающие последние слова. Они ведь обнадёживающие?

\- Что же, начнём? - И столь уже привычная милая улыбка на юном лице, которая столь же обычно бросает в дрожь.


	4. Мастер и Слуга

**Здраствуйте. Вот и появилась на свет следующий глава этой истории. Решил немного показать Рин и Иссея, но не уверен касательно того насколько хорошо это получилось.**

 **Права принадлежат правообладателям, мне только сюжет данного кросовера.**

 **Глава Третья. Мастер и Слуга**

Её сон был спокойным. Не было тревог и переживаний. Лишён он был также и трудностей, которые тем или иным способом выпадают на долю героев прошлого. Рин даже не сразу поняла, что смотрит на прошлое призванного слуги. Факт рождения слуги в современном мире был не менее удивительным, но во сне это отошло на задний план. Затерялось в глубинах размытого восприятия притаившись до поры до времени.

Девушка наблюдала и размытым сознанием пыталась понять увиденное. Что именно понять она так и сама не могла осознать. Просто казалось, что вот сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть и случиться что то неожиданное. Будь Тосака более знакомой с современной художественной культурой и возможно сравнила бы происходящее с каким-нибудь триллером. Точнее свои ожидания касательно увиденного. Уж слишком беззаботным было детство парень, в котором она хоть и с трудом но узнала вызванное ею духа.

На мгновения вспыхнула искра зависти к жизни виденной им сейчас во сне. Искра вспыхнула и погаслась бы в небытие и девушка дальше продолжила наблюдать за происходящим. Интерес к происходящему был выше, чем бессмысленная эмоция ни на что не влияющая. Так девушка решила для себя.

Тосака продолжала наблюдать с тихим интересом за тем как мальчик потерялся в торговом центре и ждал пока его найдут родители. Было странно наблюдать за тем как плачет тот кто в будущем станет героическим духом.

Она смотрела и за тем как они нашли сына, дальнейшие разговоры и последующая беззаботность. Невольно вспомнилось собственное детство. То далёкое время, когда у не было еще была сестра и оба родителя. Воспоминание невольно перешло на последующее расставание с сестрой, передача его одной из своих ленточек - единственная связь, своеобразный оберег, который непременно поможет сестре верила Рин и в тайне надеялась, что не даст сестре забыть бывшую сестру. После этого у Рин не было сестры. Так сказал отец и девочка не хотела его расстраивать даже если самой так думать не хотелось. Эти мысли вызывали в душе Рин грусть, а потому она старалась думать об этом как можно меньше - ей не хотелось расстраивать отца, что девочка любила не меньше чем мать и бывшую сестру (ведь пусть ей и нельзя с ней встречаться, но любить не запрещалось ведь? ).

Сцена во сне изменилась. Девушка вздрогнула будто от неожиданности, но больше от собственной отвлечённости. Пришлось отложить собственные воспоминания, что далось с трудом, дабы не пропустить что-то важное. Двое детей играли в парке. Рин не могла сосредоточиться на деталях, но это казалось и не нужно. Сейчас я не могу. Лишь наблюдала за играми двух детей, их дружбой и вновь вспыхивала грусть. Вспомнилась Котонэ, Рин десять лет назад так и не смогла найти. Позже останки девочки нашли среди сгоревшего логова маньяка убивавшего людей десять лет назад в Фуюки. Правда позже эти события затмил пожар забравший свыше пяти ста жизней, но забыть те зверства было не просто. Особенно для Рин решив после потери первого своего друга не сближаться с обычными людьми. На тот момент девочка решила, что так проще и менее больно. А потом уже вошло в привычку и как то получилось, что появились знакомые но не друзья. Даже если некоторые люди Тосака хотела бы назвать не просто знакомыми.

Переезд семьи светловолосого мальчика за границу был не той переменой, которую маг ожидала увидеть. Но ожидания как бы сейчас в темноволосый мальчике пробуждаются та самая сила, что и позволила стать ему героическим духом были однозначно. Но ожидания не оправдались. Мальчик не пробудил великую силу. Не стал стремиться к чему то несбыточный и мечтать о невозможном. Казалось тогда все это из него вытянули. Хоть и не явно, но грусть на лице скучающего ребёнка была видна ясно. И это было не приятно видеть. Поэтому наверное Рин и не возненавидела извращенца, который посмел показывать детям в парке столь не подобающие рисунки. Хотя отвращение девушка подавлять точно не стала. Особенно от того, как бывало, если бы не было, то говорил бы, но все же слушал и смотрел на рисунки. В тот момент Рин понимала, что сработаться со слугой будет трудно. Но сделать это придётся ...

А потом был душераздирающий звон, который вырвал девушку из царства сна от чего первой реакцией девушки было желание крушить. Особенно то, что так противно звенит. Но этот позыв сегодня был подавлен еще и радостью от того что не придётся смотреть дальше воспоминания, которые свернули куда-то не в ту сторону. Девушка хоть и понимала не рациональность подобного желания, но что-то ей подсказывало, что нужна передышка.

Возможно стоит осмыслит ту часть, что была увидена до того злополучного извращенца. Тем более когда смутность сонного сознания уже не мешала воспринимать стоило бы подробнее вспомнить увиденное и обдумать это всё. Особенно явно современная эпоху, которая была и была увидена во сне.

* * *

Сон нахлынул не заметно. Усталость полученная в пространственном разрыве Драйгом казалось передалась и на носителе. Или возможно подействовали какие-либо другие факторы. Но фактом остаётся то как незаметно реальность сменилась вымыслом. Или в данном случае воспоминаниями.

Парень не смог осознать ту границу, что он прошёл погрузившись в дрёму. Момент и ясность сменилась расплывчатыми образами и событиями, которые можно получить в цельную картину так и не смог. Слишком неожиданно оказалось погружение и размытость восприятия никак не способствовала процессу размышлений. Невольно пришло сравнение с разбросанными пазлами без знания их порядка сборки. Лишь инстинктивное чувство того, какой фрагмент должен быть в начале, но ухват восприятия за это самый важный для начала фрагмент постоянно ускользал из виду.

В конечном итоге, он решил не зацикливаться на этом. Всё равно картина сна будто ускользает. Мелькнула уверенность, что после пробуждения в памяти ничего не осталось кроме разве что ощущений от этого сна. Но уверенности у Иссея даже в этом не было. «Хотя, важно ли это?» Мелькнула размытая мысль, а восприятие отмечало те или другие фрагменты своеобразного пазла. Картина так и продолжала ускользать, но без старания поймать суть стало как то проще. Если можно это так назвать. Скорее не было отвлекающего фактора даже если в этом сне всё было отвлекающим. Нужно было лишь смотреть на то что представлялось возможность рассмотреть. Пусть и без подробностей, мельком. Но хоть что-то вместо ничего ...

 _... маленькая девочка провожала у ворот мужчину. «Будто в последний раз» мелькнуло сравнение ..._

 _Дети играли и рядом были двое взрослых разговаривающих друг з другом ..._

 _... цветная лента была завязана старшей девочкой. Обе малышки были грустными но так же, как будто бы грусть не навсегда -лишь временное состояние ..._

 _... мама девочек впервые познакомила их со странным дядей, который она назвала своим другом ..._

 _... дядя был расстроен когда не увидел рядом младшую девочку. Старшая не понимала почему ведь ничего страшного не случилось ..._

 _... у девочки появился друг ..._

 _... было больно когда друг пропала. Через несколько дней имя друга из числа найденных детей канализации. Подробности девочка не хотела знать хотя бы от того, что девочка почувствовала к тихому мужчине еще большую неприязнь ..._

 _... операция была болезненной, но девочка смогла преодолеть себя. Она знала, что это важно для семьи и ... отца ..._

Пробуждение было резким. Буквально мгновение, вспышка и вместо неясных образов, фрагментов и размытого сознания ситуации резко переменилась. Взгляд вперился в потолок. Сознание прояснилось и сон, что все-таки сохранился в памяти вдруг обрёл смысл. Появилось понимание и знание касательно того самого фрагмента, который во сне воспринять или найти не получалось.

Звук включительно из ванной как будто провидение знаменовало какое именно фрагмента не хватало. Шум воды кажется направил мысли в правильное русло. Даже не возникло желание пойти посмотреть даже если шансы увидеть, что-то интересное с утра были не столь высоки как вечером. Было много чего над чем стоило поразмыслить. И Драйга могущего обычно подсказать дельную мысль в ближайшее время в прямом доступе не предвидеться.

«Кстати, касательно Драйга. Нужно будет узнать повлияет ли это состояние на собственные способности, или нет? И если повлияет, то насколько серьёзно? Блин. Уже и сам не рад, что вязался в очередную авантюру с неизвестными данными. И ведь ничего не мешало дождаться Офис, который наверняка уже нашла бы. Но нет, дёрнуло же ответить на призыв. Только мысль о том, «ЧТО», может ответить на все, что может быть и не узнавать про возможные варианты. Даже если «мастер» уже не та девочка, получилось увидеть во сне, то ... даже так не хотелось бы ее более неудачного призыва. Остается только надеяться на лучшее в данной ситуации. Интересно, что бы сказал Драйг? »

* * *

Рин не спеша собиралась. Пропуск занятий был не желательным, но теперь более важными были совсем другие вещи к учёбе не имеющим отношения. Тем более мысль, что слуга так и дальше будет расхаживать в отцовских вещах, но не так неприятно. «Безумие, покупать слуге одежду. Кто узнает сразу же засмеёт. Чёртов извращенец »- пробежала мысль когда девушка составляла план по которому нужно будет обойти город.

В других ситуациях посещение торгового центра точно не было бы в планах, но как очередной раз уяснила для себя Рин планы имеют неприятное свойство рушиться тогда, когда это нужно меньше всего. Не то что бы крушение запланированного вообще можно было бы назвать хоть в каком-то мере желательным результа ...

«Разве что иногда» мелькнула предательская мысль при воспоминаниях о статистике слуги. Даже если бы это было не меньше.

За эти размышлениями девушка закончив приготовление решила уже спуститься вниз где вероятно и ждал Арчер. Поначалу то, что он не соизволил подняться к собственному мастеру вызвало лёгкое раздражение, которое вскоре было подавленно. Всё-таки на других действиях после вчерашнего знакомства надеяться было глупо. Тем более заказов такого толка она сама не отдавала слуге. Захотелось устало вздохнуть даже не смотря на то, что фактически только, что проснулась после нескольких часового отдыха. Как же всё сложно. Но не суть. Достаточно медлить. Дверь под небольшим усилием сдвинулась с места открывая путь. Несколько шагов из комнаты, к лестнице и в низшем месте, где скорее всего и должен быть располагаться слуга. Рин надеялась, что он ничего не начудил хотя и понимала, что смысла делать это ему нет. Но волнение всё же присутствует. Это же волнение не утихло, когда не обратишься к себе. Будто отвлёкся от каких-то размышлений, что имеет смысл. Было не удобно спускаться под пристальным взглядом на вид одногодки. Появилось почти непреодолимое желание убежать наверх а надетая по привычке короткая юбка уже не казалась хорошим выбором. Лишь осознание, что паника будет очень точно не достойна представителя семьи Тосака дало Рин возможность удержать в узде неподобающие инстинкты. «Главное не думать о том, что он может увидеть» мелькнула мысль и тут же угасла когда Рин заметила на лице парня тень разочарования, которая могла быть проявлением и других мыслей. Но на данный момент для девушки было важнее мысль, что он ничего не увидел. Так спокойнее, не отвлекает от более важных данных.

\- Доброе утро ... мастер? - «ну, по крайней мере есть надежда, что на контакт идти он не против. Хорошо хоть одежда подошла. Смотреться будет менее нелепо и неестественно. Пожалуй если готов идти на контакт, то можно работать »появилась в разуме мысль.

\- Доброе утро Арчер - девушка не стала ходить вокруг да около. Тем более приветствия должно быт достаточно пока, что. Наверное. - я смотрю ты уже собрался. Это хорошо, сегодня я покажу тебе город в котором тебе придётся сражаться. И скажу на чистоту, мне неприятно видеть вещи отца на ком или ещё, даже если у вас с ним оказалась примерно одинаковая комплектация и рост. Поэтому придётся отвлечься на некоторое время от основного маршрута сегодняшней экскурсии. Надеюсь надолго это нас не задержит. Есть вопросы?

Свою речь девушка не считала идеальной, но приемлемой назвать не постыдилась бы. Даже если Кирей в очередной раз нашёл бы причину придраться сверх меры. Если слуге что-то не нравиться, то это уже его вина. Именно так решила Тосака Рин проходя мимо встающего с дивана парня, который отвечал ничего не стал по той или иной причине. Хотя знающие его люди поймут чувство неловкости, которое захватила парня.

Всё же с одной стороны к девушкам проявляющим холодное отношение подросток уже привык, но вот девушки покупающие его одежду были в новинку. Особенно девушки проявляющие холодное отношение и делающие для него покупки были тем более непривычны. Точнее сама ситуация.

От осознания подобного появилось какое-то чувство неполноценности что ли? Не правильность. В общем было не приятно быть обузой. Возможно подобное размышления были слишком не рациональными, особенно в нынешней ситуации, но поделать с ними парень ничего не мог и честно говорить, где то глубоко внутри, не желал делать. Быть бесполезным грузом и тем более привыкать к собственной бесполезности парень точно не хотел.

* * *

Возможность сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё кроме размышлений была полезной. Не было никаких сомнений и вопросов без ответа. Лишь обычное сейчас с возможностью решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Возможно, это было не так. Но учитывая, что размышления были не его сильной стороной, парень решил несколько отвлечься. И если после пробуждения это не особо удавалось, разве что спустившаяся по лестнице девушка была достойным отвлечением, то после выхода в город думать о чем то почти не хотелось.

Тур по городу был познавательным действом. А возможность сменить одежду на что-то более не примечательное стало лишь дополнительным бонусом (порывавшиеся вернутся мысли о бесполезности были задвинуты прочь размышлениями о собственной роли в предстоящих событиях). Да уж, после состояния в виде бесплотной души только выйдя в город по настоящему понял свое состояние. Возможность вновь взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Стоит ли то нынешние обстоятельства еще придётся решать, но рвущийся засесть в голове мысли в очередной раз были задвинуты на задний план. В конце концов даже если эта экскурсия не более чем разведка будущего поля боя, то бонус в виде прогулки с симпатичной девушкой нельзя отрицать ... даже если сама девушка узнать о подобном толковании ситуации не должна. На всякий случай ей лучше в подобном ключе не думать.

Хотя посещение такого странного парка для парочки вряд ли будет предпочтительным. Если верить Рин, то именно здесь закончилась война святого Грааля десятилетней давности. Вспомнился сегодняшний сон и как то само собой пришло осознание, что больше прятать собственные вопросы не имеет смысла. Да и в течении дня девушка не показалась плохим человеком. Не было такого ощущения, что готова убивать всех направо и налево ради собственных надуманных причин. Хотя вероятность ошибки и не мала. Но всё же. Хочется верить в лучшее.

— Мастер — Слуга решил расставить все точки над «I». Дождавшись когда девушка отреагирует на обращение парень продолжил — Каково твоё желание в этой войне? Зачем ты сражаешься?

Честно сказать были ещё вопросы, но задавать их сейчас Иссей посчитал слишком грубым. Конечно ситуация не должна располагать к тактичности или чему то подобному, но вываливать за раз всё накопившееся парень всё же не рискнул. Он все же помнил те пусть и разрозненные, но в некотором роде понятные фрагменты сна.

Сама Рин была удивлена, что слуга завёл разговор. Точнее она была удивлена его разговорчивостью. С самого утра он не особо был разговорчивым и лишь тот факт, что её спутник успел проявить чуть ли не критическое неумение врать успокаивал девушку. Он мог не сказать что-то, скрыть правду. Но замаскировать ложь или обман её слуге было не под силу. Конечно вариант, что всё это простоватое поведение лишь маска не стоило сбрасывать со счетов, нос учётом его параметров и независимого действия смысла что т планировать за спиной у слуги не было. Поэтому Рин и относилась с некоторым спокойствием к не многословному поведению слуги. Маг по правде уже думала, что слугу не интересует что либо ещё кроме самого Грааля. Именно поэтому девушка была удивлена вопросом Арчера. Хотя вопрос и вкладывался в предположение об отсутствии интереса к чему либо ещё кроме Грааля. Как итог девушка не сразу ответила. Но спустя мгновения она все же произнесла:

— Святой Грааль цель семьи Тосака и моя цель так же. — маг сделала паузу казалось бы о чём то задумавшись после чего продолжила — Сама я ничего не желаю. По крайней мере задумывалась об этом. Странно да? В общем неважно.

— Чего ты желаешь от Грааля? — Рин решила не дожидаться очереди вопросов, хотя и была возможность, что слуга не станет докапываться, но всё же это было маловероятно. Никакого желания выворачивать душу не было.

— Желание? — Иссей хоть и понимал, что вопроса следовало ожидать, но услышать было наверное странно? Сам Иссей не понял своё смятение касательно вопроса. Хотя нет. Смятение вызвал тот факт, что за весь день так и не подумал над собственной «легендой» на случай если мастер спросит. Раскрывать же собственное происхождение парень думал пока рано. Но нужно было что-то ответить от чего на ум пришло разве что одно. Парень пытался подобрать слова, но нервозность все же просочилась в его голос от чего произнесено все было не так как Арчер планировал — Не знаю можно ли это достойным желанием… Но я хочу вернуться домой.

Не ясно было, что об этом думает мастер, но когда она не стала расспрашивать из лёгких вырвался невольный еле заметный вздох облегчения.

Сама Рин чувствовала себя неудобно. Она понимала, что слуга что-то недоговаривает но и допытываться не стала так как в чем девушка была уверена, так это в том что слуга ей не соврал.


	5. Огонь и воспоминания

**Здраствуйте. Я наконец обновил свою историю. Говоря о том, что я могу это сделать или нет. Надеюсь на фаши коментарии и подержку.**

 **Это так же имеет английское название.**

 **Отказ от ответственности, персонажи и фандомы пренадлежат их производителю.**

* * *

 **Глава четвёртая. В огне воспоминаний**

Он снова видел тот почти забытый сон. Все было в порядке. Годы спустя, много раз возвращалось к нам, «было ли что-то случайное?» Этого он не знал до сих пор. Я хотел бы верить в случайность собственного выживания. Только воспоминания о жизни до катастрофы, в памяти, как будто врезалась в мельчайших подробностях сама катастрофа. Сжигавшее дотла ни в чём не повинные жизни пламя. Жизни, что маленький Широ не пытался спасти, не смотрит на помощь. Боль собственного тела и тошный запах плотной сгорающей в огне. Иногда этот запах утихал, а иногда наоборот усиливался до нестерпимости. Это было уже сон. Хотелось подумать «всего лишь сон», но не получалось. Как не получалось, так и проснутся.

Сценарий, где маленький мальчик так и продолжал игнорировать действительность. Это была действительность. Только идти мимо, не обращая внимания на мольбы о помощи. На людей, которые умоляют о спасении. Обращаться к тем, кто отвечал на вопросы спасения, чтобы помогать другим и помогать в подобной глупости жизни. Да. Особенно не хотелось обращать внимание на последние фрагменты показанных предательской памяти. Лишь идти и спастись.

Что выковала его идеал? Пришло время жить в больничной палате? Об этом парень старался не думать. Просто было не думать, поместить эту мысль в неизвестность. Принимая во внимание всю разрозненность знаний и отсутствие полной уверенности в собственных мотивах, то, что в какой-то мере и можно было бы сказать, что «Отсутствие и в полной мере понимание собственных мотивов». Например, мальчик не мог понять, как смог выжить.

Почему и зачем? Этот человек стал другой частью выкованного в том огне идеала. В отличие от чего-то иного был уверен полностью. Стремление достичь того самого идеала. В самом деле, когда он был уверенным и идеальным, он обличает человека, который помнил только имя «Широ». Даже при этом он не может быть уверен в том, что он принадлежит именно ему. Это было единственное имя, что мальчик помнил, что все должны были назвать собственное имя, которое осталось в памяти от уничтоженного прошлого. Эмма Широ, Эмили Широ.

Да. Это было решающим моментом, когда возникла искренняя улыбка на лице. Ты пытался почувствовать. Он чувствовал, что он стал чувствовать, позже и завершил идеал. Честно сказать глупо это звучит? Но как удовлетворить все иначе? Это должно быть самое напоминание о нашем эгоизме и ужасе, который когда-то переживал Эмию Широ.

Не задерживалась. Он уже был в восторге от Кирицугу, обучался его магии. Это может быть только когда-нибудь, ребята, что-то не в полной мере осознает происходящее. В большей степени цепляясь за всё, что могло бы сблизить мальчика с Кирицугу. Широ не был уверен. Просто иногда задумываясь об этом, становлюсь подобной возможностью. Выстраивать рамки. Значения не имеют. Просто это случилось. Стало своеобразным правилам, что даже трогать смысла не имеет.

Собственно, если вспомнить все те сомнения, Мальчик был полностью уверен в своей идеальности. Даже не смотря на то, что он продолжал называть его стариком. Эмма Кирицугу была чуть старше тридцати лет. У него есть все, что нужно для того, чтобы мальчик был в одиночестве. Кирицугу Широ не знал. Ему всегда казалось странным спрашивать подобные вещи. Определение было естественным. Это было слишком очевидно.

Эмма Кирицугу скончался и Широ впервые пожалел, что не назвал и не сделал много чего «глупого и не зрелого». Но время уже пошло и возможности упущены. Оставалось только сожалеть о собственной глупости? Где-то глубоко, оставаясь следствием лишь в чувствах, но не в мыслях.

То, что он обещал, после того, как он был свидетелем, было бы достаточно. Осталось только сдержать это последнее обещание. Пожалуй, именно тогда мальчик обрел окончательную цель. Подросток впервые, со смертью и горем утраты понял причину, по которой Кирицугу улыбался тогда - пять лет назад. Мальчик осознанно, без тени сомнения, с полным пониманием и осознанием захотел улыбнуться так же.

Когда мальчик оставался с самим собой в пустом доме. Он все время перебирал в памяти все моменты, которые были проведены мальчиком вместе с отцом.

Все, что он пытался сделать, - это то, что отец должен был оставить за этим домом. Мальчик часто отговаривает себя от того, что не стоит тревожить старика ». Я помню, что старика больше нет. Даже если в подобном самообмане смысла никакого не было. Он был маленьким лжи. В конце концов, дабы посетить старика стоило сосредоточиться на обещании. На обретённом идеале следуй за нами и стоило жить дальше. Помогать другим. Героем справедливости и только потом Это была та же самая песня, которую она давала в полном отчаянье. То, что давало силы двигаться дальше. Своеобразное отвлечение? Возможно, или точнее, вполне вероятно. Просто так было легче. Казалось, что все его действия приближаются к воспоминаниям о запахе Гари и дыме, смешанном с запахом горелой плоти. В глубине души, в глубине души, не было ничего плохого. Забытую, но не исчезнувшую никуда. запахи гари и дыра смешанные с запахом горелой плоти. В глубине души, в глубине души, не было ничего плохого. Забытую, но не исчезнувшую никуда. запахи гари и дыра смешанные с запахом горелой плоти. В глубине души, в глубине души, не было ничего плохого. Забытую, но не исчезнувшую никуда.

Не так долго длился. Понятно, что это зависит от возможностей желаемого подобного самообмана, проверенного и фактического случая. Этому Широ, которому он смог построить за все эти годы. Хотя был ли вообще самообман - неизвестно. В итоге сам парень так и считал. Широ изменилась. Подросток подвергся нападению неизвестной девочки. В то время, когда она была уверена в том, что она была в истинном возрасте. Точно он знает не мог.

И все же завязался. Кирицугу были открыты некоторые детали прошлого. В будущем ситуация изменилась. В итоге они начали даже составлять планы. Чтобы это было слишком туманным, каким-то нереальным. Даже мысли о действиях

В то время как парень был уверен, что это все из-за того, что все эти размышления и разговоры вызваны тем, что в глубине души ощущаются чувства собственной вины. В то время как подросток мечтал о своих идеалах и о том,

Итог всех этих размышлений был, пожалуй, своеобразным. В каком-то размышляющем моменте, что парень осознать не смог, но сумел понять, что это самое разграничение на «до» и «после» Широ осознает, что всё ещё спит. Только при этом не было больше воспоминаний десятилетней давности. Были сцены событий, которые, казалось, следовали за линией размышлений. И размышления невольно затеряла восприятие сна. Но странным это не казалось. Просто было. Это ведь естественно ...?

Но, возможно, это было не так. Я вернулся к началу. В мгновение завладели сознанием. Вы видите эти и другие. Ощущение было странным и естественным одновременно. Это были «одним целым». Это было правильно? Или нет? Неважно… ведь мгновение ставшее вечностью и больше живых не осталось.

Мальчик же, продолжал волочить ноги по горячему асфальту, уже не обращал на это внимания. Широ, Широ. Лишь пустота. Две версии прошлого и нынешнего, казалось, ожидаемого предопределённого спасения. Но этого спасения не случилось. Когда я уже закончил, я собирался готовиться к обычному дню. И парень уже давно привык к ней. Проблема была скорее тренировочным дискомфортом и не более, чем действительной проблемой. Кажется, парень не сразу понял, что именно. Мелькнула неясная мысль на краю сознания, в конце концов, память и возвращение понимания ситуации. Или не совсем в полной мере. В реальности случилось шевеление под боком.

Что-то тёплое пошевелилось и двинулось. Это было то, что было прижато к груди, это же подростка потревожила это. Или вернее будет сказать кого-то. Прежде чем Широ осознает ситуацию и собственно абсурдность ситуации, голос новоиспеченной сестры обратил свое внимание на владелицу этого самого голоса. Вчера парень хоть и успел рассмотреть внешность сестры. Я надеюсь, что в скором времени. Не хотелось воспринимать девочку чужой.

\- Сказочный парень не уловил, но девочка не стала разъяснять. Мысль о том, что она могла говорить о терпимости к боли. Это было не так важно. Потому что Эмия Широ вспоминает главную деталь вчерашних событий. Это была его магическая цепь. Было странно чувствовать боль не от создания конуры, а от пробуждения врождённых цепей. Это были собственные цепи. Пусть они и сами деградировали. Все, что можно сказать, - это все, что было потеряно. Конечно, с достаточным обучением и базой знаний. Без этого Широ понимал, что только укреплению и придётся довольствоваться. Парень пока что не знал. Эмиия и краткий ведущий в ситуации касающейся будущей Войны Святого Грааля. Обнаруженный девочкой при осмотре не активный Фантазм прояснил ситуацию касательно собственного спасения. Но легче от этого самому парню не стало. Мир не стал понятнее. Бесполезная деталь. Хотя на будущее весьма перспективная. Обнаруженный девочкой при осмотре не активный Фантазм прояснил ситуацию касательно собственного спасения. Но легче от этого самому парню не стало. Мир не стал понятнее. Бесполезная деталь. Хотя на будущее весьма перспективная. Обнаруженный девочкой при осмотре не активный Фантазм прояснил ситуацию касательно собственного спасения. Но легче от этого самому парню не стало. Мир не стал понятнее. Бесполезная деталь. Хотя на будущее весьма перспективная.

\- Доброе утро, - решил пропустить через сознание слова девушки. Не могу понять, что она должна быть над ним. Пришло уже слишком поздно. Самого же Эмию подобные мелочи не волновали. Было мнение, что важнее несколько другое, по мнению подростка.

\- Не важно - не понятно было, правда ли это не имеет значения или же отговорка из вежливости? И все, что я хотел сказать, - это то, что нужно сделать. Конечно, это не должно вызывать беспокойства у Маги.

\- как знаешь. Тогда пошли… - Широ не мог подобрать подходящую деталь, чтобы она могла перейти к следующим вопросам. Парень уже предполагал, что это будет происходить в доме девочки. Скрытые родословные, даже не раскрытые запрещенные детали. Точно так же, как Эмма, что она была изобретена. После того, как появилась новая фигура серокожего гиганта. Его вид заставил вас подняться на ступеньку.

Разум понимает, что нужно защищать девушек. Когда он уже был в курсе, он уже был подопытным. Этот вздох был настораживающим. Очень часто она так вздыхала, когда ей не удавалось убедить Широ или Фуджи-не. Эмиссия была признаком эмоциональной сдачи. Это было не понятно, не правильно. Но подобное всё же произошло сейчас. Подозрение было рождено анализирующим разумом, не зависимым от эмоций. Это не правда, хотелось бы считать парню. Или хотя бы не то, чем кажется. И то, что сказала мне Илия, Матрица Сакура сказала, что разрушают любые надежды на ошибочные собственные выводы. Широ Эмия в этот момент Слова, разбившие эти надежды. Даже серокожий гигант, таким образом, стал всего лишь не использовать деталью.

\- Семпай, позвольте объяснить вам всё в гостиной? - впервые он видел ее без эмоциональной. Это было похоже на тот вид, когда он впервые встретился. Понять это различие он не мог.

Широ начал по настоящему понимать. Возможно всё только впереди.


	6. Битва Начинается

**Всем привет. Я в общем дописал пятую главу. В общем всем всего наилутшего и пнадеюсьт тем кто прочтет эту главу понравиться.**

* * *

 **Глава Пятая**

 **Битва Начинаеться**

«Дни и ночи сменялись друг за другом переходя в недели, месяцы, годы. Для старого же мага эта смена в основном знаменовала лишь незначительные перемены, что казалось бы могли бы встряхнуть его образ жизни. Изменить планы и судьбу.

Что-то поменять…

Но это риски были лишь в начале пути, когда маг еще не обладал нынешним опытом. Имел привязанности и мечты, что и породили сохранившиеся цели.

Но потом, память стираемая временем хранила все меньше и меньше ненужной «шелухи». И эта шелухап со временем опадала подобно листям с дерева в осеннюю пору оставляя лишь голые ветви. Сухой остов былых убеждений без подробностей и сути. Из-за этого магу становилось иногда забавно представить как бы «тогдашний» он отреагировал на собственное «будущее Я». Но было трудно вспомнить себя тогдашнего. Маг представлял, что он не сильно изменился, но где то внутри понимал ошибочность подобных мыслей. Но это не имело значения.

Ничего не имело значения.

Никакие глупые принципы или что-то еще.

Значение имел лишь Грааль. То к чему он стремился всю жизнь и то к чему в этот раз он близок как никогда. И на этот раз он не упустит своего шанса. Даже если для этого придётся несколько схитрить. Слишком часто старый маг придерживался эфемерней чести. Если таковой конечно можно назвать то чем называют это большинство магов. Иногда было, странно наблюдать за тем как эти глупцы прикрывают собственные недостатки чем-то подобным. Понятиями, к которым не имеют отношения, но при этом неистово прикрываются ими

Или вернее даже смешно наблюдать за тем как они выбирают, к чему могут быть применимы какие-то правила, а к чему нет.

Глупцы и лицемеры не могущие принять собственную природу…»

Размышления мага были прерваны прозвучавшим в гостиной телефоном. Пустой дом беспрепятственно пустил раздражающий звук по комнатам и коридорам старого особняка. Старый маг почувствовал легкий укол раздражения от того, что приходилось слушать этот звук. Но дать понять внучке, что она под более пристальным надзором, чем она думает, маг не мог себе позволить. Пусть в подобной скрытности смысла и не было, но лишние козыри на непредвиденный случай не помешают.

Пусть сейчас неожиданностей и не предвиделось, даже не смотря на всю ситуацию с преждевременной Войной Святого Грааля.

С чем-то похожим на подобные размышления скрюченная фигура старика рассыпалась тысячами червей, форма человека исказилась, превращаясь в неопределённую шевелящуюся массу насекомых, что в туже секунду поспешили расползтись по углам. В гостиной, в этот момент, с затененных мест черви быстро начали выползать из спрятанных ниш, весьма шустро как для подобных насекомых передвигаясь по полу и в итоге собираясь в не оформившуюся массу возле телефонной трубки. Несколько мгновений спустя эта куча обрела очертания и приняла форму. Когда же преобразование завершилось, то о червях не напоминало ничего.

Маг не спеша поднял руку к аппарату, после чего всё так же не торопясь обхватил на вид слабой рукой старый аппарат, которому лучше соответствовала бы роль экспоната в каком-нибудь музее, чем функционального сегодня аппарата связи. Поднес трубку к уху. Слов произносить маг не стал. Девушка уже давно усвоила правила, чем старик был доволен. Хотя иногда и сожалел, что она не пытается бросить вызов. Тогда, возможно, из неё и получилось бы, что-то более полезное. Но смысла сожалеть об утраченных возможностях не было. Если конечно возможность сожаления можно приписать такому существу как Мато Зокен.

— Дедушка, я прошу у вас разрешения на союз с Айнцбёрнами — голос его внучки, Сакуры Мато был как обычно тихим. Не спорящим. Хотя то, что девчонка ничегог не упомянула об Эмии в этом звонке заставило на мгновение на хмуриться, после чего расплыться в улыбке. Это было неожиданно, но и предпочтительно. Уж слишком давно она не пыталась сопротивляться и пусть даже в такой форме протест, но все же лучше чем ничего. Старику даже стало интересно, чем эта попытка скрыть информацию обернётся. Конечно, придётся следить в оба, но иногда можно и чуть пересмотреть свои планы.

— Хорошо. Можешь заключать союз с Айнцбёрнами. Синдзи об этом я скажу сам — Старик сделал паузу будто показывая, что задумался о чем то после чего продолжил — Скажи их мастеру, что они могут оставить тебя в качестве заложника на время заключения союза. Но это при условии, что с тобой ничего не случиться. Так как ты, судя по всему, уже встретила их мастера, поэтому возможности затребовать Гиас у меня, на данный момент, нет. Можешь похвалить того кто придумал подобный ход. Поэтому полагаюсь на их добросовестность как магов и надеюсь на твоё благополучие. Так же передай, что я был бы не против, встретиться с их мастером для уточнения деталей союза и обмена важной информацией.

— Я понимаю, дедушка — была недолгая пауза. Сакура очевидно размышляла о том как бы вписать в условия союза того парня так, что бы старик об этом не узнал. Зокен не был против этих размышлений. Если ей удастся все сделать так, то это ничего не изменит в долгосрочной перспективе. Ну а на начальных этапах войны всегда буде полезно иметь союз с другим мастером. В этот момент телефон вновь ожил и голос девушки все так же тихо сказал — Айнцбёрн не против подобных условий.

— Это хорошо. Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошей гостьей. Не забывай, чему я тебя учил Сакура — Играть заботливого старика никогда ему не надоедало. Особенно когда те с кем он играет, осознавали истинное положение дел. Это, наверное, была одной из его черт характера с самого начала. Но вспомнить точно, так ли это было или нет, Зокен не мог.

— Я не подведу — сказанные в некоей спешке слова больше походили на то, что девушка была слишком рада возможности завершить разговор и похоже в этой радости позволила себе небрежность пропустить в голос и действия собственные чувства. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Хотя не стоит. Все равное ей вряд ли подобный навык когда-либо понадобиться.

Маг решил больше не томить внучку собственной компанией, давая ей возможность передохнуть. Конечно то, что она буде с радостью сотрудничать с Эмией никто и не сомневался. Но у старого мага мелькнула на мгновение мысль о том, что неужели его внучка и правда верит в то, что сокрытие от него какой либо важной информации и в самом деле вернет ей тот уровень отношений с мальчишкой. Неужели она и правда верит, что он ей сможет когда либо доверять по настоящему? Когда первым человеком, что втянула его в эту войну и рассказал подробности, была не Сакура а этот гомункул алхимиков?

«Глупая и наивная Сакура. Утраченное доверие вернуть не просто»

Но опять же бывают же исключения из правил. Вдруг и девчонке удастся сделать что то подобное? Хотя самому магу не смотря на подобную возможность, стало лишь смешно от подобного варианта, что он и высказал раздражительным смехом который оценить никто не успел. Даже второй внук старого мага, что в это время только начинал просыпаться. До звонка будильника оставалось около шести минут. Но на эту неудачу старому магу было плевать. Он не ожидал, что с него выйдет хоть какой либо толк. Поэтому единственным применением для него старик отвел роль приманки в этой Войне Святого Грааля для противников. Ну и паренёк пусть потешит всё же собственное самолюбие, искренне веря, будто он был выбран из-за какой-то эфемерной полезности. Все равно Мато Зокен не видел ничего проблемного в заблуждении своего неудачного внука.

Так же был важен тот факт, что Тосака уже призвала этой ночью своего слугу. Нужна была информация и он знал, что нужно делать для её добычи.

* * *

Время тянулось не спеша. Отбивала ритм секундная стрелка в настенных часах. Минута сменялась другой минутой и так по кругу, не спеша проходило больше времени, приближался самый важный момент в этот день не только для Эмии Широ, но и для всего ритуала.

Для всех его участников.

Момент, когда ему нужно будет вызвать собственного слугу, наступал, казалось слишком медленно. Пропущенная по этой причине школа не сделала ожидание легче даже не смотря на то, что заняться было чем.

Хорошо хоть Тайгу выпроводили на время с дома. И пусть чувства от того что на ней использовали внушения были не самыми приятными, но вариант был не из худших вариантов. Особенно учитывая альтернативу предлагаемую Илией.

Нет уж, парень предпочитал не столь радикальные методы решения столь простых и незначительных проблем. Возникла мысль о том, что для магов как раз таки человеческая жизнь ничего и не значит, следовательно, способ решения не является чрезмерным. Парня от подобной мысли передернуло. Сравнение было не приятным, но вполне реальным и поэтому нужно было, что-то делать с подобными взглядами ново обретенной сестры и вероятнее всего так же и Сакуры. Широ не чувствовал комфорта пребывая рядом с девушкой после утренних откровений, но отсутствие прямой конфронтации дало надежду на лучшее . Возможно будет шанс узнать какова Сакура на самом деле и потом можно будет принимать решения. О вероятности худшего итога Широ не желал думать над худшими возможностями. По крайней мере сейчас, когда худшие варианты ничем не обоснованы кроме его личного знания о большинстве магов и отсутствия уверенности в том, что все поведение Сакуры до этого дня было лишь притворством. Вот только сомнение все же появилось. И что с ним делать парень пока не знал.

А тем временем часы все так же продолжали свой размеренный ход. Солнце уже началор клониться к закату. В скором времени события наберут ход.

* * *

У приближающегося ритуала, чьё начало еще не было объявлено призывом последнего слуги, было множество нюансов и исключений, которыми при желании любой знающий маг мог бы воспользоваться. Некоторые из этих правил были более известны. Иные исключения могли быть доступны лишь создавшим сам ритуал семьям. А некоторые исключения появлялись сами по себе как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Среди этих всех правил и нюансов можно было выделить самые основные с точки зрения значимости в виде само собой разумеющихся запретов вовлекать в ритуал посторонних людей, нападать на церковь наблюдателя и нарушать устоявшийся порядок проведения Войны Святого Грааля. К последнему пункту можно смело отнести негласное правило, которое можно описать как угодно, но суть его всегда будет сводиться к не хитрому «война начинается после вызова всех семи слуг»

В ситуации, что случилась ближе к закату в мемориальном парке Фуюки мастер и слуга первыми столкнулись с фактическим фактом того, что соблюдение всех этих правил зависит сугубо от добросовестности других участников ритуала. И пусть Рин Тосака в своей прогулке по городу держала себя настороже, но даже для нее было неожиданным подвергнуться нападению вражеского слуги фактически до официального объявления начала Войны. То, чего наблюдатель еще не делал. Хотя девушка, зная священника с личного опыта, вполне могла представить, что тот мог просто не сказать ей об этом. Но более рациональная часть её разума отбросила подобную возможность, так как за все время её знакомства Кирей был весьма серьёзен в отношении собственных обязанностей, никакого проку ему с подобной задержки объявления не было.

Для Иссея же нападение было с одной стороны не удивительным так как парень считал, что нападение до того как противник сможет подготовиться, является само собой разумеющимся. Удивлен он был из-за отсутствия какой либо системы по предотвращению столкновений между противниками до назначенного времени.

Строгие правила рейтинговых игр вбили в подсознание парня понимание факта, что при сражениях проводящихся по каким либо правилам всегда присутствует хоть какая либо система про регулировке соблюдения всеми участниками этих самых правил. Именно поэтому парень с удивлением обнаружил, что знания принятые им после участия в рейтинговых играх (пусть и было этих игр в его жизни маловато для полноценного суждения) здесь бесполезны.

Бывший демон, смотря на противника в темных одеждах, чьё присутствие ощутить не получалось даже с расстояния примерно в два десятка шагов, с полной отдачей осознал, что какой либо пункт о предохранительных системах ритуала отсутствует не потому что они известны всем мастерам. Пакет данных отсутствовал по причине того, что этих ограничений в системе ритуала не существует а правила соблюдаются по факту банально на честном слове каждого участника. Что можно считать как полный карт-бланш на любые действия, которые можно будет обьяснить и трактовать как угодно. И это было не хорошо. Мягко говоря

К счастью в противники им попался, судя по всему, Ассасин, если судить по внешним признакам. Следовательно, пусть и с осторожностью, но шансов на победу побольше чем в случае со слугами силового типа. Хотя насколько Иссей понял со слугами «слабого» типа стоит всегда ждать какой-нибудь подлянки. К счастью его мастер, судя по всему придерживалась похожей мысли, потому держалась как можно ближе к нему, облегчая тем самым Иссею возможность её защиты.

Тот факт, что к нему прижималась красивая девушка, был не менее важным фактом, на который парень всячески пытался не обращать внимания в этот момент.

Мысль парня была прервана размытой тенью и резко исчезнувшим противником и появлением его почти в упор с занесенным оружием, направленным в грудь Иссея. Столь прямолинейная атака от слуги не силового типа была странной, даже не смотря на скорость этого слуги. Но Иссею было не до размышлений. Рефлексы сработали на отлично а вспыхнувший на руке изумрудный камень вместе с появившейся красной перчаткой Усиливающего механизма стали хорошей защитой от вражеского оружия. Фоном прошло одно усиление.

Противник не стал контратаковать и отпрыгнул подальше назад. Застыл все так же на расстоянии в несколько десятков шагов. У Лучника возникла идея пустить пробный выстрел, но шанс того что атака настигнет противника был мал а потому не стоило раньше времени тратить силы и тем более раскрывать хоть какие либо подробности подобному слуге. Оставалось лишь ждать его дальнейших действий. Даже если отдавать инициативу противнику не лучшая идея, то иного выхода Иссей в этой ситуации пока не видел. Мастер же пока не возражала против подобного плана действий. «Или правильнее сказать Бездействия» мелькнула не кстати глупая мысль у парня.

* * *

Как ни парадоксально это происходит. Но не смотря на то, что первое сражение нынешней войны произошло до последнего призыва. Но именно седьмой призыв и был произведен одновременно с произошедшим в парке столкновением. Эмия Широ расположившись перед кругом призыва вновь и вновь повторил в уме слова, что ему нужно будет произнести. Не смотря на то, что обе девушки с которыми он контактировал с сегодняшнего утра обращали внимание на то, что от самого стиха ничего не зависит при наличии остальных элементов призыва, Широ всё же не хотел ошибиться. Он не мог испортить все по причине пренебрежения или беспечности. Потому еще несколько раз повторив про себя нужные слова маг представил себе нужный триггер.

Его сознание почти автоматически изобразило воображаемый курок который щелкнул. Цепи активировались принося непривычному к ним магу дискомфорт от появления неестественных ощущений, что был тут же проигнорирован. Это все равно не было настолько плохо как раньше а потому не имело значения. Скорее было даже непривычно, но за почти сутки парень немного привык к этой странности.

Время пришло.

Расположившиеся вне пределов поместья Сакура и Илия все так же продолжали ждать завершения призыва.

Эмия Широ начал свой путь в Пятой Войне святого Грааля.

 **Серебро и железо – первооснова…**

* * *

В этот вечер Пятая Война Святого Грааля официально начинается.

В церкви, нейтральной территории, где наблюдатель ритуала исполнял свои обязанности по контролю наступающего действа, в момент, когда последний слуга вышел из круга призыва одинокий священник улыбнулся искренне.

Ведь завершающий начало конца вопрос был задан где то в неизвестном священнику месте. Но ему это не было важно. Для него было важно совсем другое.

 **…**

 **Слуга Сейбер ответил на твой призыв.**

 **Ответь на вопрос — Ты ли мой мастер?**


	7. Ложный Маг

**Глава Шестая.** **Ложный Маг**

Самомнение Мато Синдзи было довольно высоким. Не смотря на факт воспитания семьёй, в которой его отодвинули на второй план, Синдзи не унывал. Парень верил, что дедушка таким образом испытывает его характер и стремление быть магом. Учитывая эмоциональное состояние к которому была приведена Сакура, его приемная сестра, то не стоило и сомневаться в том, что патриарх семейства стравил двух своих потомков с одной лишь целью, узнать кто более достоин звания наследника. То, что у самого Синдзи магические цепи были атрофированы с рождения и не подлежали разработке заставили в своё время парня почти сдаться.

Но чем больше он изучал семейные архивы, тем больше он понимал в семейном ремесле. Пусть и без возможности практики, но теорию подросток знал очень хорошо. И именно так он понял, что фактически дедушкины черви как раз-таки могут стать той возможностью для практики. Фамильяры могли стать заменой настоящих цепей. Для обычного мага располагающими даже плохого качества третьесортными цепями способ был не приемлемым. Получившийся заменитель ни одним магом не был бы назван как приемлемый заменитель. Это было не выгодно.

Но не для Синдзи. Парень не видел причин держаться за свои атрофированные цепи, когда их заменитель будучи по меркам магов неприемлемым все же превосходил врождённую патологию подростка. Подобные заменители дали бы для Синдзи хот ь какой-то шанс практически использовать накопившиеся его разумом знания. Именно это знание успокоило Синдзи. Пусть Мато Зокен не предлагал ему этот вариант (за что Синдзи по началу был благодарен, так как испуган на тот момент мальчик способом был однозначно, но позже когда он приготовил себя к боли отсутствие предложения начало нервировать и раздражать, казалось бы чего то сложного для мага вживить несколько червей перестроив их под определенные цели), но сам Синдзи понял, что имея во владении превосходного генетически, но бесполезного разумом мага в лице Сакуры Синдзи должен заслужить свое право тренироваться наравне с Сакурой. Это было естественно, ведь по мнению Синдзи, если он не способен будет усвоить знания или же занять главенство в семье с принятым ребенком, то и смысла в подобном слабом наследнике нет никакого. Больше пользы будет от разведения малохарактерной суки, чем от ничтожества не способного даже найденыша поставить на место.

Поэтому Синдзи ждал и терпел, каждый раз пытаясь как можно больше показать собственное превосходство над Сакурой. Нужно было показать дедушке, что он лучше нее, следовательно, не будет пустой тратой ресурсов. Иного пути Синдзи не представлял и до сих пор дедушка казалось только подтверждал мысли подростка.

Хотя конечно участие в войне святого Грааля без фактических магических способностей было бы схожим на попытку избавиться от бесполезного отпрыска, но парень убедил себя в том, что это очередное испытание от дедушки. К тому же приз в случае победы дал бы возможность восстановить к идеальному состоянию собственные цепи не ограничиваясь костылями, созданными при помощи червей. Что ж, это имело смысл.

Всё же дедушка был магом настоящим и его могло и не устраивать изучение и практика семейных тайн при помощи столь убогого заменителя как черви. Похоже, что всё же не стоило забывать столь элементарные вещи. Вряд-ли дедушка был бы доволлен выскажи Синдзи емуц просьбу заменить магические цепи червями.

«Это было бы недостойно отпрыска семьи Мато» подумал тогда подросток. Даже вспомнил не раз изученные архивы четвертой войны в которой некоторые участники успешно обходились по минимуму мистическими искусствами.

Сразу вспомнился нашумевший в те времена Убийца Магов который и был одним из выживших участников четвёртого ритуала. И может можно было бы предположить, что на самом деле у Убийцы магов были свои особые тайны. Но это предположение не подтвердилось, когда Синдзи при посещении дома его сына обнаружил лишь сигнальный барьер, да отсутствие каких-либо значимых инструментов. Считать поделки Широ на поприще базовых заклинаний за серьезную магию было глупо, хотя учитывая его отца Мато уже мог представить, как убийца магов мог приспособить казалось бы бесполезное ремесло в своей работе. Но все же ни разу Синдзи не встречал упоминания о следах даже столь стандартных мистерий в работе убийцы магов. Как подтверждение можно добавить, что большинство барьеров, уничтоженных магом мирскими средствами в своей структуре располагали защитой даже от самых базовых заклинаний.

Усиление или копирование на взрывчатку, или другое мирское вооружение Сделает эти типы оружия концептуально уязвимыми для защиты направленной по действию против более высокоранговой магии. В некотором будучи не магическим оружием у подобных устройств больше устойчивости в концептуальном плане против защиты, направленной против мистических явлений. Хотя пример Эмии Кирицугу является показательным в отношении самомнения магов и нежелании собирать хоть какую-либо информацию и об отличных от магии способах вреда.

Из этого следовало и стандартное в этом случае нежелание тратить ресурсы на разработку нужных контрмер. Моги часто упускали из виду нужные детали в построении той или иной защиты, если конечно эти детали противоречии их личным взглядам и мировоззрение. К сожалению нежелание признать мирское вооружение опасным стала роковой для большинства жертв убийцы магов.

Именно поэтому Синдзи был уверен в собственных шансах на победу в ритуале. Нужно было только подумать, что и как делать. Задача не из простых, но приз в конце того стоит. А потом он станет полноценным магом. Дед наконец то отбросит эту пустую оболочку, названную его сестрой и Синдзи станет главой семьи. Возможно даже позволит Сакуре остаться в семье, если она захочет.

Будущее, в котором он был уверен всё чётче вырисовывалось в его планах. Нужно было только приложить к его реализации немало усилий. Но в собственных силах парень был уверен.

Смотря на полуденное солнце, расположившись за клубом стрельбы из лука Синдзи еще раз подумал о собственных действиях. На данный момент, как бы это не было парадоксально полезным было бездействие. Предпринимать какие-либо попытки устранить известных мастеров до призыва их слуг было крайне глупо, какой смысл тогда было собирать информацию и готовиться заранее к войне если в случае смерти основных кандидатов до вступления их в бой появиться множество неизвестных мастеров? Поэтому Синдзи позволил себе не спешить наслаждаясь последними спокойными днями. Ну и перебирать в голове известных магов которые уже призвали слуг.

В памяти всплыл отчёт о прибывшем маге, вроде Галиаста, но это сейчас не важно. Более значимым было совсем другое. Этот пусть и типичный в мышлении маг оказался довольно проблемным противником, призвал судя по наблюдениям ведьму предательства, что отметало шанс убрать слугу через ликвидацию мастера.

Всё же Кастер пусть независимым действием как Арчер не славиться, но только наивный идиот будет рассчитывать, что подобного класса слуга исчезнет имея в буквальном и переносном смысле в досягаемости столько источников дармовой манны. Это было главным камнем преткновения в отношении активных действий в сторону Галиасты. Сам Синдзи пусть и имел уже заготовленную ловушку на случай уж в край непредвиденных обстоятельств, но просто так вырезать кучу народа и тем более позволять за счет столь массовых действий усилиться своему врагу, без гарантии какой-либо пользы для себя лично? Нет уж, пусть ищут идиота в другом месте. Тем более на данный момент Галиаста ограничивал Кастер лучше чем можно было бы просить и выпускать её из под этого ошейника Синдзи точно не собирался. Посылать же Райдер в нынешнем состоянии сразиться напрямую даже против Кастер парень не собирался.

Иногда он сожалел, что вызван был не Ассасин. Это был бы действительно полезный и не затратный слуга. Но дед очевидно рассчитывая на то, что при вызове большую роль сыграет часть легенды о основной тактике действий Медузы против героев, а не мелкая часть про подарок Посейдона что даже не фигурировала больше в её легенде несколько просчитался и вместо удобного Убийцы получился хилый Всадник. По мнению Синдзи, подобная оплошность еще одно подтверждение того как маги игнорируют мелкие детали (и дедушка не исключение).

Как и во множестве прочих ситуаций вновь сыграло предположение о незначительности мелкой детали. И в итоге мысль, что это незначительность или уверенность дедушки о том, что уж он точно не ошибётся с классом слуги сыграла злую шутку. Хотя если бы подросток и дальше верил в то, что дедушка считает себя бесполезным, то мог бы подумать, что как раз-таки Райдера, Мато Зокен специально вызвал дабы усложнить жизнь своему внуку. К счастью дед заверил в своих планах парня и Синдзи все же решил поверить ему, лишь переспросил на всяк случай. На что старик лишь отмахнулся от его беспокойства как от раздражающего бреда нервного юнца. Последние слова Мато Зокен так и сказал. Как итог решать проблему других мастеров теперь придётся Синдзи. Учитывая проблему ведьмы из эпохи богов и неизвестно каких еще слуг.

Хотя, как вариант можно было поработать в отношении заключения союза с Кастер, всё же пусть сам Галиаста был весьма неплох как маг и в прямой дуэли с ним Синдзи не стал бы сражаться ни под каким предлогом. Но вот украсть слугу? Это было бы проще. В некотором смысле как у большинства магов самомнение Галиасты затуманивало здравый смысл и на этом можно было бы сыграть. По крайней мере в своих возможностях перехитрить этого мага Мато Синдзи был уверен. Пусть и придется для этого постараться.

Забавно, но у Синдзи были основания полагать, что Медея уже обнаружила слежку и лишь ждет удобного случая сменить мастера. Самонадеянно? Возможно. Но парень считал, что самонадеянно было бы думать, что Кастер будет сразу же предана новому мастеру и не попытается воспользоваться любой подвернувшейся возможностью для убийства сковавшего её мага. В подобную чепуху мог бы поверить какой-нибудь умственно отсталый. А к рядам подобной братии Синдзи себя не относил. Парадоксально, но Галиаста как раз по этой причине и ограничил слугу. Что было крайне иронично…

А потом все эти планы, чаянья и надежды рухнули в бездну после слов сказанных Сакурой будничным тоном. Таким что казалось бы ничего важного она не говорит.

Все начиналось казалось бы нормально. Девушка попросила встретиться с ней за додзё и после занятий в скором времени была на месте прерывая мысли Синдзи о возможных стратегиях и планах относительно войны.

В тот момент он как раз думал об ситуации в случае отказа Кастер от сотрудничества. В каком случае придется задействовать запасной план и кормить Райдер душами обычных жителей. Не то что бы подростка волновала столь тривиальная задача, но суть проблемы состояла в том, что после общения с Эмией у Синдзи пусть и не проснулась совесть, но подобные решения он пытался откладывать на самый крайний случай. В такие моменты Мато был рад своей соре с бывшим другом, в ином случае угрызений совести могло быть и побольше. А так можно смело сказать, что не успел заразиться альтруизмом крайней степени.

Всё-же много он с этим добряком общался, слишком много.

Подошедшая к нему девушка была какой-то необычайно тихой. Не то что бы подобное отношение было ей в новинку, но что-то в ее шагах отличалось от её стандартного пассивного состояния. Синдзи не мог понять, что именно, но чувствовал какое-то различие.

— Я забираю Райдер обратно, — а потом Сакура сказала эти абсурдные слова, подросток замер не понимая, что за бред сука несёт. Дед выбрал его участником, переиграть не получиться. Именно об этом в следующий момент Синдзи и решил напомнить идиотке.

— Это так не работает сестрица, дед уже определил меня мастером и именно я добуду Грааль. Поезд уехал со станции. И ты от него отстала, когда дала мне власть над слугой, — для придания веса своим словам Синдзи достал из сумки книгу с командным заклинанием. Как подтверждение непреложной истинны. Нужно было напомнить сбрендившей об том как обстоят реальные обстоятельства в этой ситуации. — Не волнуйся, у меня уже подготовлено для участия несколько рабочих планов. Справлюсь уж получше тебя.

— Нет Синдзи, — голос был все такой же безразличный и спокойный, никакого изменения тона или повышения интонаций не присутствовало в её речи — дедушка передумал после того как я заключила договор с семейством Айнцбёрн. Эмия так же участвует со стороны их семьи в этом союзе. Поэтому…

— Заткнись сука! — Синдзи поверить не мог в то что эта тварь его обставила. Глупец, какой же он глупец. Думал будто эта сука сдалась, ничего не планировала будучи лишь испытанием для него? Ха, смешно. Куда там. В один момент получить фактически полноценный союз гарантирующий тотальное превосходство в этой войне. Три слуги из семи. Куда там его планам заиметь двух слуг. Что ж, Синдзи дураком не был и прекрасно понимал, что с такими вводными данными дед его считай спишет как бесполезные отходы.

Но что парень знал точно, так это то что смеяться он будет последним. Наверное, пора форсировать контракт с Кастер. Других вариантов всё равно нет.

Хорошо хоть не выболтал преждевременно все свои идеи, всё же желание похвастаться было и сейчас он крайне счастлив, что сдержался желая сделать сюрприз. Хотя ничего странного что Сакура даже не усомнилась в собственной возможности противостоять ему не было.

— Вот так просто? — Синдзи хотел бросить книгу и уйти спокойно что бы не тратить собственное время, но это для него лично было бы подозрительно. Такой рассудительности и тем более покладистости от него точно бы никто не стал бы ожидать. Хорошо хоть с догадливостью не перегнул палку. Лучше молчать, все остальное пусть сама додумывает. Догадается до чего умного? Хорошо. Не догадается? Тем лучше — Значит решила меня ограбить тварь!? Это мои командные заклинания, моя слуга! И вот эта книга прямое тому доказательство!

Синдзи начал трясти перед лицом девушки наверняка уже бесполезной книгой. Как именно она будет возвращать себе командное заклинание парень не знал, потому в любой момент готовился отпустить вероятно с этого момента опасную для него вещь. Как бы главное не прогадать с моментом.

Хотя угадывать не пришлось. Книга в его самый пик возмущения обратилась в прах, а Сакура после этого показательно подняла руку дабы показать ему проявившееся на руке не достающее командное заклинание.

Дальше продолжать этот факс смысла не имело поэтому быстро развернувшись в сторону учебного корпуса убежал с места встречи подобно какой-то истеричке.

Сегодня ночью он сделает свой шанс. Суке стоило сразу прикончить его на месте.

Но маги ведь упускают мелкие детали? Что-ж, в этот момент он начал вживую, так сказать, понимать каким образом и на основании каких именно деталей убийца магов мог подлавливать своих жертв.


	8. Играет Актёр

**Это все еще одна глава. На этот раз получилось закончить главу быстрее.**

* * *

Сакура на мгновение остановилась. Замерла даже дыхание задержав будто в воде, хотя причин для подобного не было. Но момент прошёл, она вновь стала дышать, равномерно, спокойно. Ничего не случилось.

А потом Сакура заплакала наконец то позволив себе выпустить все те сожаления, переполнявшие её во время разговора с братом. Но она не видела другого пути вытянуть Синдзи из этого конфликта. Сам парень был слишком горд для будущего союза. Понимание того, что оба его союзника имеют боле сильных слуг и тем более сами являются лучшими магами чем сам Синдзи, было бы для парня слишком разрушительным. Он просто не стал бы сотрудничать с ними в полной мере и в итоге был бы даже в больше опасности чем до этого. Это могло стать его смертью.

Поэтому девушка решила сделать то что нужно. Пусть жестоко, но она смогла выдавить из себя те слова которые по её мнению должны были напугать Синдзи и лишить любой решимости участвовать в Войне Святого Грааля.

Правда она всё же была удивлена что на самом деле будет настолько больно наблюдать за его реакцией. Было неприятно наблюдать за трусостью брата и больнее всего было знать, что она же и толкнула к этой грани.

Хотя, наверное, самым ужасным было не это. Нет, самым неприятным было нечто мелькнувшее глубоко в душе, на краю восприятия. То чего Сакура как хорошая сестра не могла принять, но все же это было частью её мыслей, отношения к брату.

И этой мыслью было простое «Сломала». Ощущение от мысли было радостным, но радость еле заметная, теряющаяся на фоне всех её размышлений, от того быстро отогнанная и приписанная ожиданию сотрудничества с человеком в которого девушка была влюблена.

Ведь других причин для радости по мнению девушки быть не должно.

Хотя, столь мимолётное побуждение в чувствах не уменьшило боли от собственных действий. Но появилась обнадёживающая мысль, что возможно, в конце войны у неё появиться шанс наладить отношения с братом? «Ведь такое возможно?» — мелькнула надежда, испорченная прорезавшимся сарказмом.

— Райдер, я хочу что бы ты следила за безопасностью моего брата — Сакура сказала эти слова уже более спокойно и будто чувствую смятение слуги, что внешне оставалась всё так же спокойной. Понимая, что слуга может не понимать сути произошедшего Сакура уточнила, хотя и не разъясняя особо добавила: — Не думаю, что Эмия-кун позволит просто так магу Айнцбёрнов навредить мне. К тому же сама гомункул не станет вредить фактическому заложнику. Поэтому думаю, что твоя помощь в союзе будет нужна длишь в случае решительных действий. Что на этом этапе войны будет маловероятно. С другой стороны, в нашей семье Синдзи самое слабое место. Пусть он и не маг, но в его обязанностях всё так же входит произвести на свет наследника.

Райдер все так же стояла не шелохнувшись. Сакура вздохнула и посмотрела на слугу попыталась как можно более твердо произнести следующие слова:

— Райдер, ты будешь защищать Синдзи. — слуга возможно хотела что-то возразить, но в последний момент промолчала в итоге растворившись в серебристую пыль перехода в духовное состояние. Сакура лишь почувствовала дальнейшее удаление слуги в сторону куда убежал Синдзи.

Переживать больше смысла не было за брата. Жаль только придется отвлечь Райдер на сегодняшний вечер, но событие предполагало присутствие её слуги, хотя девушка предпочла бы что бы дух не отходила от брата ни на мгновение.

Что ж, теперь осталось только двигаться дальше и не более.

Смысла задерживаться дальше здесь девушка не видела.

«К тому же еще нужно было приготовить ужин» мелькнула приятная мысль, не связанная с обязанностями магов.

* * *

 **«** **Boost!** **»** — Разошёлся по округе громкий звук хотя Ассасина второе усиление не поколебало. Иссей был бы рад, если бы в этот момент усиление не было известным их противнику, но ничего поделать с этим он не мог. К счастью неизвестным для противника оставались условия и результаты данной способности. Хотя глупо было надеяться, что эта информация останется тайной в случае активного сражения. Но и играть в скрытность смысла не было. «Это не мой конёк» мелькнула у Иссея мысль.

Хотя для побега умение скрываться было бы крайне полезным. Но чего нет того нет. Поэтому приходилось думать о том, как убежать как можно быстрее так что бы вражеский слуга не смог догнать и при этом не убить мастера. Всё же было сомнительно, что девушка выдержит перегрузки рывка на полной скорости даже с двумя усилениями. Про активацию крушителя и думать не стоило. Даже если он успеет активировать режим и при этом не упустить атаку в сторону мастера, то оставалось окно за которое ему придется потратить мгновения на усиление Рин. Так же местные маги насколько он понял сами могли себя укреплять, но информация, загруженная Граалем однозначно не указывала насколько это укрепление было надежным. И хотя может и было бы самонадеянно предполагать, что маги здешнего мира слабы, но следуя полученной за все это время информации даже самый талантливый маг уступал в силе и прочности слабейшему слуге за некоторыми исключениями.

К сожалению его мастер себя к подобным исключениям не относила, а потому предполагать, что у нее хватит прочности выдержать перегрузку рывка под укреплением или просто выдержать некоторую степень усиления было бы слишком рискованно.

О том, что тип врага, попавшегося сейчас располагал одним из самых высоких показателей ловкости и скорости не помогало найти удобную возможность для отступления.

«Почему всё так непонятно?»

— Уходим — Команда мастера была как нельзя кстати, будто отражение собственных мыслей Иссея дающее ему шанс подготовиться к возможной атаке. В ином случае Ассасин мог стоять так хоть до рассвета, но сейчас, когда его цели явно огласили отступление?

Нет, это было бы слишком расточительно, по крайней мере Иссей не думал, что мастер приказавший слуге нарушить правила позволит им просто так уйти.

Теперь осталось дело за малым.

 **«** **Boost!** **»**

Нужно только убежать от противника который известен тем, что умеет скрываться, шпионить и преследовать цели.

Поэтому не долго думая и не смотря на мастера Иссей сделал возможно довольно глупый ход, но ведь у их противника прямое столкновение не есть сильная сторона? Так почему бы не попробовать?

Все эти мысли заняли какие-то мгновения от начала приказа Рин. Вражеский слуга начал движения и третье усиление было как нельзя кстати.

Может быть для обычного человека подобные усиления не имели бы значения, ведь даже если человек станет вдруг в восемь раз сильнее быстрее и ловчее чем был до начала усилений, то он все так же не дотянет до ранга даже слабейшего слуги.

Для Иссея же даже два усиления были значительным преимуществом, а уж про третье и говорить нечего. Возможно он не был в базовом состоянии самым сильным и ловким слугой, но после трёх усилений эта разница перестала иметь значение, ассасин больше не имел преимущество в скорости. Поднятие руки и драконьих выстрел за доли секунды прошёл нужное расстояние, направляемый волей Арчера он врезался в ногу врага лишая того главного преимущества в преследовании, хотя Иссей и сомневался, что это надолго задержит его. Но большего не нужно.

 **«** **Balance Breaker!** **»**

Оглушило округу вызовом сопровождаемым жаром. Пришлось позаботиться о мастере, но это отвлечение к счастью не было моментом воспользовался противник. Ассасин приготовился к сражению разорвав дистанцию как можно больше, но делать этого Иссей не собирался. Его мастер уже была возле него, схватить девушку получилось без проблем.

К этому моменту Ассасин уже понял направление мыслей, Иссей предположил, что враг уже начал движение в сторону Арчера и Тосаки. Было бы глупо позволять ему преуспеть в этом деле, но и отвлекаться не хотелось. Так что приняв самое разумное по его мнению решение Иссей развернулся в вражескому слугу спиной. Подпрыгнув для набора импульса и смягчения рывка он почувствовал движение за спиной. Он мог лишь почувствовать легкое присутствие без точных ориентиров в отношении врага, но даже сам факт того что ассасин престал скрывать себя было рассмотрен6о как факт в отношении начала активных действий.

Враг не собирался скрывать себя.

Но это уже не было важным. Жаль нет возможности увидеть лицо слуги, но неважно. Резкий импульс в соответствии с собственной волей, плотная аура, вырвавшаяся с плечных сегментов в одно время сделала две вещи:

Для начала это действие стало импульсом для ускорения которое к счастью его мастер благодаря начальному прыжку выдержала. Только потеряла сознание.

Вторым же итогом стала защита от предполагаемого нападения сзади. Если ассасин рискнёт приблизиться, то коснуться в этот момент он не сможет. Оглядываться и смотреть что с вражеским слугой Иссей естественно не собирался, от чего мог лишь предполагать действия слуги. Важнее было как можно быстрее уйти из зоны предполагаемого поражения врага. Возможно и слишком самонадеянно думать об отсутствии у противника дальнобойных атак, но все же если что-то похожее есть, то это наверняка будет козырем.

Всё же создатели ритуала хорошо поработали над тем что бы загнать слуг в определённые рамки сражения, пусть эти самые рамки классов были сильно размытыми. Хотя следуя всем этим условностям возникла другая проблема. Возвращение в дом, который будет известен как врагам, имеющим хоть сколь нибудь мозгов для поиска информации, было в крайней мере самонадеянно. И это создавало другую проблему…

Эти размышления постоянно не покидали разум гуманоидного дракона в это время. Даже когда арчер завис над городом, окинул взглядом закатный горизонт. Небольшой город раскинулся по обе стороны реки Мион.

Во время их сегодняшней экскурсии Рин не назвала точных цифр в отношении географических данных городка, запомнилась лишь ширина реки в две сотни метров. Но смотря с высоты нескольких километров вниз Иссей невольно сравнил этот город с родным городом. Пришлось отогнать грустные мысли прежде чем они появились, глупо рассуждать о том, чего сейчас невозможно сделать. Делу же эти мысли не помогут.

Но мир казался таким безмятежным, безразличным ко всему, что возникало ощущение незначительности, нынешних событий или мыслей. Наверное, было что-то романтичное в том, что-бы зависнув на большой высоте смотреть на закатное солнце опускающееся за горизонт и держать на руках красивую девушку.

«Кхм, не время неуместным мыслям» отогнав ненужное наваждение парень вновь вернулся к нынешней ситуации.

«Может храм?» мелькнула возможность с решением. Взгляд устремился в направлении горы, появились некоторые сомнения и опаска в восприятии, но возможности выбирать не приходилось.

Хёдо Иссей направился к вероятному ночлегу надеясь, что проблем не произойдёт.

* * *

— Значит союз? — Сейбер расположилась в гостиной поместья Эмии думая о самой ситуации. Рядом сидел её мастер, напротив расположились вражеские мастера. Их слуги в качестве жеста в комнате отсутствовали и Артурия сомневалась, что для магов было простой задачей убедить их в этом, хотя результат был на лицо.

Хотя большую роль в ситуации сыграл тот факт, что в случае смерти мастеров у Райдера и Берсеркера будет достаточно времени пред исчезновением убить её и мастера от имени которого у слуги меча сводило зубы. Но она убедила себя не судить преждевременно.

Хотя существующие параллели союза сделали её слишком осторожной в отношении мастера. Для неё очень свежим было воспоминанием о том, как другой Эмия отдал предательский приказ. Было бы глупо доверять подростку. И пусть цели его казались благородными, но верить ли в это? Конечно же нет.

Хотя она могла признать, что план решения победителя в войне был правдоподобным. Возможно если бы она не помнила последний провал, то возможно даже действовала боле благородно…

— Хорошо, меня устраивают условия союза пока никто посторонний не пострадает я согласна на сохранение жизни всех мастеров данного соглашения. — Это было приемлемо, ведь существовало ещё четыре врага чьи слуги смогут устранить магов. Она больше не сделает прошлой ошибки.

Даже если для этого придётся убить собственного мастера. Хорошо, что он на данный момент не дал причин для привязанности. От этого будет проще.

 _«Волей командного заклинания приказываю…»_ еще раз это неприятная память всплыла не прекращая напоминать о боли предательства а маги сидящие в этой комнате рядом с ней не дали до сих пор никаких причин для веры в то, что это не повториться. Взгляд прошёлся по так ненавистным ею татуировкам которые присутствующие настолько наивно даже не пытались скрывать.

На этот раз она достигнет Грааля…любой ценой.

Ну а если они настолько наивны, чтобы поверить в слова существа, которое согласилось на сражение в ритуале с определёнными условиями, то им тем более не стоило связываться с магией и уж точно не стоило причислять себя к магам.

Но маги, присутствующие в комнате, всё так же продолжали строить из себя наивных детей. Её мастер нарушил своё сосредоточенное выражение вздохнув облегченно, девушка из семьи Мато еле заметно улыбнулась чему-то внутри делая улыбку достаточно невинной и искренней. А дочь Кирицугу и Айрисфиль вскочила тут же, как и подобает маленькому ребенку говоря что-то об ужине.

По мнению Артурии это было слишком неправдоподобно.

* * *

«Он думал, что он предусмотрело всё. Его гений был бесспорным, он даже предвидел все возможные пути предательства ведьмы. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Эта тварь даже не пожелала расправиться с ним сразу. Он настолько недостоин её усилий? Нет, он покажет всем, кто он таков, никто больше не будет смеяться над ним» подобного рода мысли кружились в голове мага в последние несколько дней. Его не волновало, что собственно эта беспечность ведьмы дала ему возможность выжить и продолжить начатое. Нет, для Атрума Галиасты было важным то что его оскорбили, втоптали в грязь и неважно заслужено или нет. Он не признает собственную ущербность, а потому будет действовать.

Хорошо, что получилось договориться с наблюдателем. С одной стороны, было странным, но с другой стороны это не имело значения. Неважные детали которые ни на что не влияют. Значение имело лишь то что Котомине Кирей понимал, по мнению мага, за кого нужно играть. Ха, всего то и стоило отговориться обещанием не использовать Грааль для чего-то злого. «Эти церковники такие предсказуемые».

Хотя стоило признать, что исполнить условия церкви было не трудно. Поэтому Атрум решил для себя что ничего не решает.

В итоге он получил информацию и возможность вызвать слугу. Пусть и слабейшего, но в его ситуации ассасин будет намного полезнее. Священник еще помог с планированием, хотя пришлось поселиться в другом месте, хотя церковь была бы удобнее. Но не суть.

Факт был в том, что когда Котомине Кирей поделился информацией о том, что ведьма предательства выжила и обосновалась в храме, он начал думать каким образом можно ей навредить.

А потом Кирей рассказал о вызове его воспитанницы и мелькнула мысль, что было бы хорошо столкнуть суку с этим слугой без предварительной подготовки. Сродни просвещению эта мысль укоренилась в сознании, а священник высказал желание помочь в реализации столь сложного плана. И здесь был полезен фантазм Ассасина. Его слуга не был знаменит или именит. Он даже не помнил собственное имя. Только то что мог играть роли для выполнения поставленных задач. В среде криминального мира его ещё прозвали «актером» и именно актёром стал его фантазм.

Источником фантазма был навык при помощи которого ещё при жизни слуга мог притвориться и скрыться используя лишь подручные средства. Но это было лишь обёрткой. Основа же состояла в ином. Во время работы его слуга часто используя казалось бы случайные движения, интонации голоса или скрытые намерения заставлял жертв приходить к нужным Актёру выводам и решениям.

Сам актер верил, что в этом умении не было мистики, но реальность так и осталась не известной. Зато после смерти эти навыки мистифицировались становясь фантазмом, который давал возможность заставить противника действовать в нужном направлению без использования долгосрочных планов или подручных средств.

Как итог было не просто, но ассасин смог направить нерегулярного вы плане статистики Арчера в храм Рюдо. Возможно если повезёт, то его мастер погибнет и сам Галиаста сможет заполучить себе столь сильного слугу. Конечно придётся избавиться от нынешнего слуги, но такова судьба.

К несчастью для мага ассасин умел слишком хорошо читать людей, поэтому в следующий момент маг почувствовал что-то странное, а затем он не мог чувствовать ничего.

Ассасин не был волен становится отброшенной картой. Он предпочитал быть игроком.


End file.
